I Thought We Had It All
by Mrs. Lucas McDreamy
Summary: Sequel to How Am I Going To Pull This Off. The twins are two and a half. Meredith and Derek are working through some tough times, and they are expecting their third child. Will the couple make it through?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm bad. I had to make another one though. This story isn't going to be very happy. At least not for the first few chapters. I'm not promising when I'll update, but I will update. It may not be everyday or every week but I will update. **

**So basically this story takes place when the twins are about two and a half. It's before the epilogue but, it's going to end where the epilogue started. I know that in the epilogue the boys were five when Meredith had the baby but I'm going to change that and make them about three. The story works better this way. Anyway please read and tell me what you think!**

Meredith walked down the stairs, her sweats were covered in tomato sauce and her ponytail that once was, was half down. She walked right past Derek who was sitting on the sofa, and into the kitchen to clean up the mess from dinner. Meredith had planned on giving the twins buttered noodles for dinner but early that day she had gotten the strangest craving for spaghetti and meatballs. Looking at the mess that surrounded her, Meredith found herself regretting the choice she had made only a few hours before. Meredith walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the two highchair trays that were drenched in sauce. She brought them over to sink before going back towards the table and gathering all the empty bowls and the two sippy cups. Yes, spaghetti and meatballs and been a very bad idea. Meredith began washing the dishes, but was startled when Derek placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let. Me. Guess." Meredith said, rather annoyed. "Could it be…Derek?"

Derek giggled and wrapped his arms around Meredith. "Let's go upstairs and celebrate."

Meredith turned around. "Now? Celebrate what?"

"I got a promotion! Its longer hours, but more money. It should be amazing, and then in a few months at Christmas, we can go on a wonderful vacation. What do you think about Hawaii?"

"I think that its been a long day. I think that I have to clean up this entire kitchen. Then I have to switch the wash over to the dryer, take a shower, and then I'll have about seven hours before the twins are awake and I have to get them ready for daycare. So you want to know what I think. I think I'm proud of you but maybe we can celebrate some other time."

Meredith turned her body back around and concentrated on the dishes in front of her.

"Ok. I'll just go upstairs and shower or something."

Meredith nodded. "I'll see you in a little while."

Meredith waited until Derek walked out of the kitchen before returning to cleaning up. After doing the dishes and putting away all the left overs, she made her way to the basement where she folded the clothes in that were in the dryer and put the wet clothes from the washer in. When Meredith walked into her bedroom, Derek was already asleep on the bed.

"Must be nice." Meredith muttered and dropped the basket of clothes on their bed.

Derek opened his eyes and looked at Meredith standing over the bed.

"Hey, you going to sleep?" He asked.

"After I finish putting the clothes away, and then I have to shower."

Derek stood up and walked over to Meredith. "Can I help you?"

"If you want to. Most of these are the boys' clothes so I'm just going to leave them in the basket until tomorrow. I should pack the diaper bag for tomorrow too. Oh and the car seats are out of the car because I had to clean them so I should put them back tonight so I don't have to do it in the morning." Meredith sighed and buried her head in Derek's chest.

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith and pulled her in. "Hey, are you okay?"

Meredith nodded. "It's just been a really long day and I guess even though I had the whole day I didn't get anything done. The boys are a handful at this age. I know that they're two and a half, but when they are together it feels like they are only one. They cry and fight and they need their diapers changed and they make messes."

"Why don't you ask me for help? I can help out. I'm their father. I'm your husband."

"You worked all day. You only have off on Saturdays and now you're going to be working longer hours."

"I can help you. Tomorrow we'll drive to work together and then when we get off we can grab a bite to eat and I'll help you put the boys to bed."

Meredith looked up to meet Derek's eyes. "When do you get off?"

"Around six."

"Me too."

"Good, it sounds like a date." Derek said cheerfully.

"Yeah, a date with two overly hyper two year olds."

Derek frowned. "Go take your shower and get some sleep. I'll take care of everything else."

Meredith nodded and snuck out of Derek's embrace. "Thank you." She said.

Derek watched as Meredith disappeared into the bathroom. He tried to remember how they had gotten this way, but it seemed like they had been like this for awhile now. He couldn't remember, even if he wanted to.

XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Derek woke up to the sound of the boys crying. When he rolled over, he found that Meredith was no longer in bed. He sat up, and stretched the sleep out of his body before turning off the baby monitor and making his way to the boys' room.

"Hey guys." Derek stated. "Who's ready for breakfast?"

Cameron and Daniel continued to cry.

Derek went over to the stack of diapers and pulled two out before taking Daniel out of his crib. When he was done changing Daniel's diaper he proceeded to change Cameron's.

"Mama. I want mommy." Cameron said.

The toddler kicked his legs up in the air so that Derek could take the soiled diaper off.

"Cameron, come on buddy. Let daddy change you. I don't know here mommy is right now. It won't hurt, I promise."

"Mommy do. Mommy do." Cameron continued to cry.

"Cameron, please. Just let me do it." Derek pleaded, but the boy refused to open his legs.

Just then Meredith walked into the room and over to the changing table.

"I'll change him. Just go get ready." Meredith said rather annoyed.

"I'm…"

"Cameron has a diaper rash. You would know that if you were ever actually home. His rear end is raw. Whenever I change him, I have to use these wipes."

Meredith took out a case of sensitive baby wipes. She then took off the boy's diaper. She gently wiped over the toddler's 'private' area, as Meredith had started to call it, and then poured corn starch onto the irritated area.

"All done!" Meredith said cheerfully. She picked the toddler up and placed him on the floor next to his brother. "What do you want for breakfast today?" She asked them.

"O's!!" Daniel clapped.

"O's!!!" Cameron agreed.

"Okay then, O's it is."

Meredith took both boys hands in her and walked to the top of the stairs. "Okay, careful now. Mommy will go down first, okay?"

The boys nodded and Meredith unlatched the safety gate. The three of them made it to the bottom, and the twins ran into the kitchen. Meredith followed closely behind. She then placed the boys into their highchairs, and placed a bowl of cheerios onto their trays, without the milk.

"What do you guys think mommy should have for breakfast?" Meredith questioned as she walked over to the cabinet.

"Oast!" Cameron clapped his hands.

"Toast sounds good." Meredith agreed. "With raspberry jam and butter!"

"Raspberry jam?" Derek questioned. "Since when do you use raspberry jam?"

Meredith shrugged. "Since now I guess."

Derek studied Meredith for a moment before going over to the fridge to get out some milk.

"What was that look for?" Meredith asked while putting two pieces of bread in the toaster.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. You're not pregnant are you?"

Meredith dropped the package of bread that she was tying. "Of course I'm not…I mean…I couldn't…I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure? I mean raspberry jam?"

"Yes Derek. I'm sure. Do you even remember the last time we had sex?"

Derek looked down at the floor for a moment and then back up at Meredith. "It was forty-five days ago."

Meredith looked up from what she was doing. "You remember that?"

Derek nodded. "I came home from work early and we put the boys to bed early. We put in a movie, and popped some popcorn. It was raining outside. Then the lights went out and we went to find flashlights. You bumped into the wall…"

"And then you came over and picked me up. You brought me to the kitchen to get me ice and then carried me upstairs. You laid me down on the bed and then before either of us knew it we were kissing, and then…" Meredith continued.

"One thing led to another." Derek finished.

Meredith took her toast out of the toaster and placed it on a plate. "I threw up this morning, yesterday too."

Derek stopped eating his cereal and looked at his wife.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"I think so too."

"So, what does this mean?" Meredith asked.

"It doesn't mean anything. It means that we might have a third kid. Nothing's going to change until you give birth. That's months away, plus we don't even know if you are pregnant."

"Derek…"

"What?"

"Do you want another baby?"

"N…not right now. But we can make this work."

"How can we make this work if you don't even want this?"

"We don't even know if you're pregnant yet."

Derek placed his still half full bowl of cereal on the counter, and walked out of the kitchen.

Meredith walked over to where the boys sat, and placed her plate on the table. She then walked upstairs and into the master bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the pregnancy test that she had peed on early that morning. It was positive. Meredith sat down on the toilet and placed her head in her hands. "I'm pregnant."

"Meredith? Are you in the bathroom? We're going to be late. Where are the boys' coats? Meredith?"

Derek began walking towards the bathroom. When Meredith heard his footsteps, she placed the pregnancy test in her makeup bag, and flushed the toilet to distract Derek. "I'm coming." She called.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Bailey have you seen Derek? I was supposed to meet him twenty minutes ago." Meredith walked up to the woman who used to be in charge of her with Cameron in her right arm, and holding Daniel's hand with her left hand. She had her purse on her left shoulder along with the diaper bag, and Cameron's blanket.

"No, I'm sorry. He might be in surgery."

Meredith nodded her head. "Thanks Miranda."

"Do you and the boys need a ride home? I'm about to leave, myself."

Meredith nodded. "That would be great."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After giving the boys their baths and cleaning up the mess from dinner, Meredith sat down on the couch to watch some television.

She went up to OB early in the day and had Alex perform a few tests to make sure she really was pregnant, sure enough she was. Alex had sworn not to tell anybody about the baby, and Meredith knew that her secret was safe with him. She was almost two months along, and was due at the end of May.

Meredith moved her hand to rest on her still flat stomach, and turned on _Deal or No Deal_ A few minutes later Derek walked in the door and smiled. He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Meredith. She quickly removed her hand and looked at him.

"Where have you been?" Meredith snapped.

"I had an emergency surgery. I'm really sorry, I am."

"You couldn't have told me?"

"I didn't think about it at the time. I'm sorry."

"You didn't think about it? You didn't think about your wife waiting in the lobby of a hospital with two overly active two year olds?"

"I'm sorry Meredith. What more do you want me to say? I got distracted. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

Derek dropped his head, and pulled a bag out of his jacket. "I picked this up on the way home from work." He handed the bag over to Meredith. "I figured you might need it."

Meredith accepted the bag and looked inside. It was a pregnancy test. "I don't need it. I already took a test. I'm not pregnant. Looks like you're going to have your way."

Meredith stood up, and threw the bag at Derek before walking up stairs and going to bed.

A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Continue? Don't continue? Let me know!!!!

Countdown to Grey's: 3 hours and 30 minutes


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them!!! ****Italics are a dream!**

_Derek woke up the next morning to the sound of the __alarm clock__. He rolled over in bed to check for Meredith, but she was already up.__ He sat up in bed and walked over to the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the door, and listened for Meredith. He didn't hear anything, so he opened the door and went in. Meredith was sitting in the bathtub. She didn't even look when he walked in._

_"Hey. When did you wake up?" Derek asked. He walked over to the tub and sat on the ledge._

_"Around four. Cameron was crying. He has a fever. I couldn't go back to bed."_

_"You should try. It's almost six. The boys will be up soon."_

_Meredith shook her head. "I can't."_

_"Why not?" Derek asked._

_"I just don't feel well."_

_Derek nodded, and then stood up and took off his boxers._

_"What? What are you doing?" Meredith questioned._

_"I'm getting in the tub. What does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"Derek don't."_

_Derek looked at Meredith shocked. _

_"I just. I want to be alone. Is that too much to ask?"_

_Derek shook his head. "That's fine. I'll just go get ready for work."_

_"Derek…"_

_"No, its fine, really. I understand."_

_Derek bent down and put his boxers back on. On his way out of the bathroom, he ran into Meredith's make up bag, spilling everything that was inside of it onto the ground. He bent over to pick the stuff off the floor._

_"No, Derek. Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up when I'm done." Meredith panicked. The pregnancy test she had taken the day before laid right in front of Derek. _

_"No, it's fine. I'll do it." Derek stated. He continued to pick up the items off the floor when he came across the test. "What's this?" He held it up._

_"That's um…that's the test I took yesterday." Meredith mumbled._

_"I thought u said it was negative."_

_"It was?"_

_"Are you or are you not pregnant? Tell me the truth."_

_Meredith lowered her head. "I am."_

_Derek threw the test in the sink and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him._

_Meredith jumped out of the tub and wrapper her towel around her. She followed Derek into the other room._

_"Derek please…"_

_"Why, why did you lie?" _

_Derek walked over to the closet to retrieve his suitcase._

_"You don't want a baby now. It's the only thing I could do." Meredith pleaded._

_Derek returned and slammed his suitcase down on the bed._

Meredith rolled over and opened her eyes. Derek was standing over the bed placing several items of clothing into this suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked.

Derek looked up from what he was doing. "Good, you're awake. Chief called late last night. He's going on a tour promoting our 'new and improved' neurological floor. It's all across Washington and since I'm the head of neurology, he has asked me to go." Derek placed a shirt into the suitcase and walked over to sit besides Meredith.

"Why now?"

"Because, this was the only time that chief could schedule it in. You don't mind do you?"

Meredith looked away. "No, I guess its fine. How long will you be gone for?"

"About a month, give or take. Chief wants to hit all the major cities in the state and spend at least two days at each one."

Meredith nodded. "Well, have fun." She laid her head back down on the pillow and looked away from Derek.

"I've arranged for my mother to come help you while I'm gone. She should be getting here later today."

Meredith jumped up in bed. "You've what!?!?"

"I told her how much of a handful the boys are. She's agreed to stay here for the month and help out. And best of all, she'll even be here on your days off so you can have a break."

Meredith smiled. "Your mother hates me, but thanks."

"My mother does not hate you."

"Yes she does."

"Meredith, my mother loves you; she just has a hard time showing her emotions."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "When are you leaving?"

Derek looked at his watch. "In about twenty minutes. I've got to finish packing and say goodbye to the boys."

Derek stood up and kissed Meredith's forehead.

"Wait, Derek…there's something I have to tell you."

Derek looked at Meredith waiting for her to continue, but instead, his cell phone went off.

"Hello? Yes this is he. You're what? Okay, I'll be out in five minutes."

Meredith looked at Derek expectantly.

"The taxi's outside. What did you have to tell me?"

"It's nothing important."

Derek nodded.

"I'll pack for you, you go say goodbye to the boys." Meredith offered.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Derek walked out of the room, and into the nursery where he leaned over Cameron's crib. The little boy was still asleep.

"Hey Cam, daddy has to go away for a little while. I'm going to call you every day and I will try to come home as soon as I can."

Derek leaned further over and kissed the little boy's head. He then walked over to Daniel's crib and said the same thing. He kissed the toddler and walked back into his bedroom where Meredith was waiting with his suitcase.

"Derek…I really have to talk to you." Meredith spoke softly.

"Can it wait until tonight? I'll call you from the hotel."

Meredith looked up at Derek. He really didn't get that she had to speak with him. "Yeah, sure. That's fine."

Derek smiled and kneeled down in front of Meredith. "I'm going to miss you but I promise to call each and every night." Meredith nodded her head. "I love you. I'll talk to you tonight."

"I love you too." Meredith stated.

Derek kissed Meredith gently on the lips, lifted up his suitcase and left.

Meredith watched from the window as Derek and the taxi pulled out of sight. She sighed and climbed back in bed. If she was lucky, she still had another hour of sleep before the boys woke her up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meredith woke up three hours later when the nausea began to kick in. She jumped up in bed and ran to the bathroom where she threw up everything that she had eaten from the night before. As she got up off the floor, she was greeted by a not so friendly figure in the doorway. Meredith turned to look at the figure.

"Good morning Meredith." Mrs. Shepherd spoke.

Meredith forced a smile. "Sylvia."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Meredith shook her head. She could feel another wave of nausea coming on. "No, what time is it?" Meredith threw her hand over her mouth and kneeled down in front of the toilet again.

"Are you pregnant?" Sylvia spat.

Meredith shook her head. "Not that I know of." She said and silently cursed herself once more.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No." Meredith lied again.

"Does this happen often?"

"No." Meredith lied again.

Mrs. Shepherd shook her head in disbelief. "When I got here this morning the boys awake in their cribs, and where were you I might ask? Asleep." The older woman answered her own question and gave Meredith a look.

"Were they crying?" Meredith asked.

The older lady shook her head.

"Then I don't see the problem. They are safe in their cribs and as long as they are happy Derek and I usually leave them."

"I just thought I'd let you know. Are you going to get tested?"

Meredith looked at her mother in law for a second. "You make it sound like I have some form of an STD or something. And yeah, of course, I'll get tested."

"Good. I'm going to take the boys out for the day. There's food on the counter."

Meredith smiled. "Thank you."

"Just…clean the bathroom or something. It smells like a rat died in here or something."

Meredith smiled at her mother in law again. "I'll take care of it. Do you need help getting the boys in the car?"

"I think I'll be okay."

"Okay. See you later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meredith was waiting outside on the stoop when Sylvia came back with the boys. As soon as Meredith saw them approaching in the distance she jumped off the steps and ran to greet them. She kissed both of her sons and unbuckled Daniel so she could hold him.

"How were they? Did they behave alright?"

"They were wonderful." Sylvia smiled, and then looked Meredith over. "_What_ are you wearing?"

"I didn't really feel like dressing nicely today since I'm mostly going to be taking care of the boys."

Sylvia nodded her head. She took Cameron out of his car seat and handed him to Meredith. Meredith looked at Sylvia expectantly, waiting for help. She now had both two year olds in her arms.

"I'm going to go inside and prepare a bath for the boys. Will you get them changed please?"

Meredith nodded and carried the children into the house. Once inside, Meredith allowed them to walk up the stairs themselves with her behind them.

"Did you give them dinner?" Meredith called after her mother in law.

"Yes. I figured by the time we came back they'd be so exhausted that we could put them right to bed."

"That sounds good."

"So did you take the test?"

"No." Meredith lied AGAIN.

"Then what's this?"

Meredith turned around to see Derek's mother standing in the doorway holding her positive pregnancy test.

**A/N: Sooo I continued. Lol. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!!

"I can explain." Meredith looked at her mother in law and knew that she had been caught in her lie.

Sylvia placed her hands on her hips and stared at Meredith.

"Derek and I…we've had a bit of a falling out. We haven't really sat down and talked with each other in a while, and I take care of the boys mostly by myself. Derek rarely helps, if at all. When I told him I might be pregnant he was the least bit happy. He said he didn't want another baby right now which I guess is understandable. I know it's not the best time right now but there's nothing we can do about it. This baby is coming whether we like it or not. So the morning I took the pregnancy test we made plans to go out for dinner after work. He was supposed to meet me at six. I waited with the boys in the hospital lobby for twenty minutes. He never showed. I got a ride home from one of my bosses. When he got home he gave me a pregnancy test. I told him I had taken one and it was negative. Then this morning I woke up and he was packing. I tried to tell him about the baby but he just…left. Please don't tell him though. I want to tell him in person. That's all I'm asking you."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When he comes home. He obviously doesn't want this baby so I don't think I should tell him over the phone. Maybe when he gets home he'll appreciate me more."

Sylvia shook her head. "That doesn't sound like my Derek."

"Your Derek has changed."

Sylvia nodded her head. "Why don't you bring the boys in for their bath?"

Meredith picked the boys up and walked towards Sylvia.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sylvia scolded. She grabbed Cameron from Meredith's arms. "You shouldn't be carrying both of them. It's not good for the baby."

Meredith smiled. "Thank you."

The two women walked into the bathroom. Sylvia kneeled down on the floor and placed Cameron in the tub. Meredith then placed Daniel in the tub and sat down on the toilet.

"How far along are you?" Sylvia asked.

"Two moths."

Sylvia looked at Meredith. "Your boobs are going to be popping out of your shirt when Derek comes home."

Meredith gave her a look. "Excuse me?"

"Your boobs. They're going to be huge."

Meredith laughed. A comfortable silence filled the room until the phone rang a few minutes later. Meredith got up and walked to her bedroom. She checked the caller ID. It was Derek.

"Hello." She answered coldly.

"Hey, how are the boys?" Derek asked.

"The boys are fine."

"That's good. Did my mother get there yet?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Good."

"Can I talk with her?"

"No. She's giving the boys a bath."

"You're putting her to work already, aren't you?" Derek laughed.

"I guess you can say that." Meredith stated coldly.

"Can you bring the phone into the bathroom? I would really like to thank her."

"She's giving the boys their bath. I don't feel like buying a new phone just because you feel the need to talk to your mom while her hands are wet. She can call you when she's done."

Derek sighed. "That's fine because I want to say good night to the boys as well."

"Okay. I'll have your mom call you in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks." Derek paused. He really wanted to talk to Meredith about herself but he didn't no what to say to her.

"Well bye."

"Wait. Mere…how are you?"

Meredith didn't say anything.

"Meredith…"

"I'm fine."

Derek sighed. "How was your day?"

"It was okay."

"Come on Mere…talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you, Derek."

Derek nodded even though he knew that Meredith couldn't see him. "Well I guess you can tell my mom to call. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Bye Mere."

"Bye."

Meredith turned the phone off and placed it on the charger before walking back to the bathroom and standing in the doorway.

"Derek wants you to call him after you finish the boys' bath."

Sylvia turned her head to look at Meredith.

"What did he say to you? Did he apologize?"

Meredith shook her head.

Sylvia gave Meredith a weak smile. "I'm sure he'll come around. He loves you a lot."

"Yeah I guess." Meredith shrugged.

"Why don't you go take lay down. I'll finish up here with the boys'."

"Thank you Sylvia."

"It's mom." Sylvia corrected.

"Thanks mom." Meredith smiled.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Three weeks had passed and Meredith was getting used to her new routine. On the days that Meredith had work, Sylvia would take care of the boys in the morning, but on days like today when Meredith was off, she made it a habit to let Sylvia sleep in.

It was a Tuesday and Meredith woke up feeling nauseous. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was barely six AM. She stayed in bed for another five minutes before getting up and running to the bathroom. Meredith dropped her head over the toilet and let the contents of her stomach find their way into the porcelain bowl in front of her. After a few more rounds of throwing up, Meredith slowly made her way back to her bed where she was able to sleep for another twenty minutes before the boys were heard through the baby monitor. Meredith got out of bed and made her way to the nursery.

"Damn you Derek Shepherd." She mumbled under her breathe.

Meredith walked over to Cameron's crib and picked the little boy up. She felt something funny and looked into the toddlers crib. Diarrhea was everywhere.

"Shit." Meredith cursed.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Cameron repeated.

Meredith let out a little laugh then sighed. "No honey, not shit. Do you have a belly ache?"

Cameron nodded his head.

"Okay. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Meredith placed the toddler on the ground so that she didn't have to carry him.

"Daniel stay put. Mommy will be right back for you." Meredith told her other son who had started to cry.

Meredith took off Cameron's clothes and placed him in the bathtub. She grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink and placed the dirty contents into it. Just then another wave of nausea hit her and she found herself in front of the toilet. The sound must have scared Cameron because soon his cries joined the cries of his brother in the other room.

"Mom! I need help! Please! Mom!" Meredith cried.

Sylvia came running from her bedroom. "What is it?" She asked. "Oh, dear." She said when she saw the mess. "I'll take care of the boy. Why don't you go put a video in for Daniel and then shower in the other bathroom?"

Meredith shook her head. "I need to lay down."

"Okay. Just…just put the video in for Daniel and then go lay down."

"Thank you."

Meredith did as her mother in law told her to do, and then laid down in her bed.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Meredith woke up a few hours later to find Cameron in her bed with her. He was sound asleep. Meredith picked her son up and held him. He felt warm. Meredith carried the child downstairs to where Sylvia was preparing lunch.

"Cameron feels warm. Have you given him any Tylenol yet?"

Sylvia shook her head.

"Okay. I'm going to give him some and then I'll put him down in his bed so I can shower. How's Daniel?"

"He has a temperature but he hasn't gone to the bathroom yet."

"That's good. Have you given him anything?"

"Yes. About an hour ago. He's sleeping on the sofa right now."

"Thank you." Meredith said before leaving the kitchen.

"Meredith wait."

Meredith turned around. "I called Derek. I thought he should know that his sons' were sick. He'll be home in about an hour. I didn't mention you at all."

Meredith nodded. "Thank you."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

When Meredith was finished with her shower and finished getting dressed she made her way into the boys' room to see how they were doing. She only made it to the doorway before she saw Derek sitting in the rocking chair with her Cameron on his lap. She turned around before Derek could make eye contact with her and went back to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and pulled out the prenatal vitamins that Alex had given her a few weeks before.

She then stood up and walked over to the mirror. Meredith took her shirt off and examined her body. Her boobs were already bigger. She was three months pregnant now and her boobs and ass had already gotten bigger along with the few pounds that she had gained in her stomach.

"Knock. Knock." Derek said from the doorway.

Meredith turned around.

"Wow." Derek smirked.

Meredith grabbed her shirt and put it on. "How long are you home for?" She asked.

"I go back in two days."

"Two days?" Meredith questioned.

"Yeah."

Meredith nodded and sat down on the bed. She felt the nausea hit her once again and ran past Derek and to the bathroom. He wanted to follow her but he knew not to so he decided to sit down on the bed and wait for her. There, lying next to him were her prenatal vitamins. Derek picked them up and examined them before walking to the bathroom.

Meredith felt Derek's presence in the doorway. She turned to face him.

"What the hell are these?" Derek questioned.

Meredith shrugged and got off of the floor. She flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom.

"Meredith. I am talking to you. Don't walk away from me." Derek raised his voice and grabbed a hold of Meredith's wrist.

"Why the hell do you care about those? You're the one who left." Meredith yelled.

Derek's face dropped. "I didn't leave. I came back, didn't I?"

Meredith nodded. "You still left me and our sons. We could have gone with you. Why did you leave? Since when has work come before your family? You made a promise Derek."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm going to keep my promise. After the tour we'll spend more time together, I promise."

Meredith nodded and crossed her arms. "Why should I believe that?"

"Because I am your husband and I love you very much."

"Of course you do, that's why you left us."

Meredith walked back to her room and sat down on the bed. Derek followed her.

"So, what are these?" He asked.

"They're nothing. They belong to Cristina. She left them here."

"Meredith…"

"They aren't mine."

Derek looked at Meredith. "They aren't yours?"

"No." Meredith lied.

"You've gained a few pounds since I've been gone."

"So you're calling me fat?" Meredith snipped.

Derek shook his head. "You just threw up."

Meredith shrugged. "I probably have the same bug that the boys have."

Derek sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry I asked you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm going to go stay with the boys. Why don't you and my mom go out and get a break?"

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with my babies. You can go back to the hotel. We don't need your help."

"Meredith please…"

"No."

"Meredith I love you and I want to be here with you."

"No. Please just leave."

Derek sighed. "I'm not leaving."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Haha. That's not where I was going to go with this chapter but yeah. I was going to wait a few chapters before he came home but I changed my mind. So…let me know what you guys think.**

**Count down to Grey's: 3 days and 9 hours**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been way too long. I am so sorry. I'm will try to do better. School has gotten a lot harder since the last time I updated but I promise I will try to update more!

Later on that day, Derek walked into his and Meredith's bedroom where she was watching a movie with Cameron. She slowly walked over to where the two sat and sat down on the bed with them. Cameron looked at his father and smiled.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey buddy."

Derek kissed the top of Cameron's head, and grabbed Meredith's hand before she could move it away.

"Go get dressed. I'm taking you out." Derek spoke with a smile.

"The boys are sick. I can't leave them."

"Meredith. The boys will be fine. Their fevers broke a few hours ago. My mom will be okay with them."

"I'm not leaving."

Derek sighed. He got up and walked to the side of the bed where Meredith was sitting.

"Get up. We're going out."

Meredith frowned but listened to Derek and got out of bed.

"Good. Put something fancy on. I have a surprise for you."

"Derek…"

"Fancy but warm, it's kind of chilly outside."

"Okay."

Meredith walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants with an elastic waist and a nice sweater.

"Is this good?" She asked.

Derek nodded. "That's perfect."

Derek waited outside the room for Meredith to get dressed. She came out a few minutes later with Cameron in her arms and stopped when she saw Derek.

"You waited up here for me?"

Derek nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Derek smirked.

Meredith smiled for the first time in weeks.

Derek took Cameron from Meredith's arms and they made their way downstairs. Once downstairs, Derek handed Cameron over to his mother, and led Meredith out to the car.

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked again.

"Like I said if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

Meredith nodded her head.

There was an awkward silence but Derek decided that he would break it before it got to uncomfortable for either of them to handle.

"So how have you been?"

"Good." Meredith forced a smile.

"How's work."

"Work is work. I missed a few days in the past couple of weeks though. Everyone at the hospital understood though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

"Why have you been missing work?" Derek asked.

Meredith debated for a second whether or not to tell Derek the truth but she decided to wait until later.

"I just haven't been feeling very well."

"Really? Did you have a cold?"

Meredith shook her head.

Derek decided not to press the subject any further. When Meredith was ready to talk about her pregnancy she would.

"Do you mind if we stop at the hospital before dinner?" Derek asked. "I want to catch up with a few people."

Meredith shook her head. "No, it's okay."

A few minutes later the couple arrived at the hospital.

"Do you want to come in with me or wait in the car?" Derek asked.

"I'll come in. I think Cristina is on call."

Derek nodded and went around to the other side of the car to open Meredith's door. As the couple walked towards the hospital entrance, Derek took a hold of Meredith's hand, but she pulled it away and began to walk ahead of him.

"Meredith…"

"Don't Derek. I'll just meet you back out here in like twenty minutes, okay?"

Derek nodded.

Meredith entered the hospital first. Alex was waiting for Izzie in the lobby. When he saw Meredith his eyes lit up.

"Meredith! Hi!"

Alex ran over to his colleague and patient.

Meredith gave him a warm smile. "Have you seen Cristina? She's on call, right?"

Alex shook his head. "I think she's in surgery. Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?"

Meredith put her pointer finger up to her lips and took a quick glance around for Derek. He wasn't close enough to have heard Alex.

"Derek doesn't know yet." Meredith whispered.

Alex turned his head to his left. "He's back? When did he get home?"

"Today. His mom called him because the boys were sick."

"And you haven't told him?" Alex asked.

Meredith looked over at Derek. He was walking their way. She shook her head.

Alex was about to say something when Derek walked up to them.

"Dr. Karev. How are you? How have you been?"

"Good. I'm actually waiting for Izzie to get off so we can go on our date. My days are filled with pregnant women…" Alex took a quick glance in Meredith's direction. "…so when I get off from work and can spend time with women whose hormones are going in all directions…it's a good day."

Derek noticed the look that Alex gave Meredith, but decided to ignore it. He gave a small laugh to Alex's joke.

"Is Dr. Burke here tonight?"

"Yeah I think he's in surgery with Cristina right now."

"Thanks Alex." Derek spoke sincerely. "It was good seeing you again."

"You too, Dr. Shepherd. I'll see you tomorrow Meredith, right?"

Meredith nodded. "Bye Alex."

Meredith followed Derek over to the OR board to look for their friends' names.

"Derek, I have to talk to you." Meredith said before they got there.

Derek nodded his head.

"You might want to sit down." Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and led him over to a group of chairs.

Derek sat down, and Meredith stood in front of him.

"Okay…here it goes. Do you remember the before you left?"

Derek nodded.

"You know how I thought that I was pregnant?"

Derek nodded.

"You know how you didn't want the baby?"

Derek looked up into Meredith's eyes.

"Is that what you thought?" Derek asked.

Meredith looked away from him. "No, don't talk. You don't get to talk. Let me finish."

Derek nodded again. He felt like a major jerk.

"Well that day at work, I had Alex give me a pregnancy test. I guess what I'm trying to say Derek, is that I'm pregnant. I know you don't want the baby. I know it's not the best time, but there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing you can do about it. It's too late for an abortion, not that I'd want an abortion. But you don't want the baby so I don't know what you'd consider…" Meredith continued to ramble, not noticing that Derek had stood up and was looking into her eyes.

"You think that I would want to kill our child?" Derek spat, cutting Meredith off.

Meredith didn't say anything.

"I could never kill our child. It may not be the best time, yeah, but this is our baby. We made this baby."

"Derek, I can't do this alone this time. I just can't. I need to know that you will help. Say that you'll help. Say that you'll be there for us. That you'll help with midnight feedings, and you'll change diapers. Say that even after a hard day's work you will help bath our three children, and put them to bed. Say that you'll be a better father." Meredith pleaded and finally allowed her eyes to meet with Derek's.

Derek didn't say anything.

"Derek, please say that you will. Our children need a father."

"I will try my hardest do be there for you and the kids."

Meredith sighed and turned away from Derek. "That's not good enough."

Derek stood up and wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist, pulling her into him. Meredith flinched and tried to get out of Derek's grasp. Derek let Meredith go, and watched her start to leave.

"I'm going to go wait for Christina to get out of surgery. She can drive me home."

"Meredith…" Derek called out, but Meredith kept walking. "Meredith! Stop! We need to talk about this."

Meredith turned around. "No. I'm finished talking. You said everything there was to say. I'm done with this Derek. I cannot raise three children on my own and continue to work. This part of my life is over."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek spat.

Meredith looked down at the floor. "Maybe one morning you'll wake up, and you'll have to do it all on your own for a change."

Derek didn't say anything.

"I'm exhausted Derek. My body is run down. I'm just going to go home. If you see Christina tell her to call me tomorrow. I'm going to go talk to Mark and tell him I won't be in tomorrow. Then I'm going home. I'll see you later."

Meredith turned to walk away.

"I'll tell Mark for you. Just go home and rest."

Meredith didn't say anything. She continued to walk out of the hospital and Derek watched her fade out of sight.

Derek stood there for a few moments until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Addison standing behind him with a stroller in front of her.

Derek took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Addison, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't just come visit? Lexie can't come see her father?"

Derek didn't say anything.

"Look Derek, if you think I'm here to win you back, you're wrong. I came to see Mark, not you."

Derek nodded. "Okay."

"So, how are you Derek Shepherd?" Addison asked.

"I've seen better days."

"Why? What's wrong?" Addison took Derek's hand in hers and the two sat down.

"It's a long story." Derek explained.

"I have time."

"Meredith's pregnant again."

Addison's face fell, she would never admit it but Meredith had the life she should be living. "That's great!" She exclaimed. "How far along is she?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I mean I don't know." Derek snapped.

Addison squeezed Derek's hand for reassurance. She looked into his sad blue, and he returned the gaze. The two sat like this for a moment before they heard footsteps in front of them.

"I just…I forgot my purse." Meredith said.

Meredith picked her purse off of the chair and hung it on her shoulder. She stood there not saying anything, but her eyes remained clued on Addison's hand that rested on top of Derek's.

"Congratulations. I heard you're having another baby." Addison smiled.

Meredith nodded, not taking her eyes off of Derek's hand for a second.

"Your wedding ring." Meredith mumbled.

Derek looked down at his knee. Sure enough his hand that was resting on top of Addison's was bare. He took Addison's hand off of his and stood up.

"Meredith…"

"Where's your wedding ring?" Meredith demanded.

"Meredith, calm down." Derek spoke softly.

"NO! Your wedding ring is gone! Where is it?"

When Derek didn't say anything, Meredith turned around and ran to the closest on call room. She locked the door, and slid her body down the wall so that she was sitting on the floor. Derek ran after her, and jiggled the knob in his hand.

"Meredith, open the door, please." Derek begged.

Meredith started to cry. She couldn't control her emotions any more. She had to let everything out.

"Meredith." Derek banged on the door.

"Go away!"

Derek sighed. "My ring is at the jewelers. The stone fell out. I didn't want to tell you, and I didn't think that you'd notice. I'll get in back in a week."

Meredith thought about this for a moment, and then stood up and unlocked the door. Derek stood in front of her.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes, seriously."

Meredith moved closer to Derek, and placed her head on his chest. "Why is Addison here?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter because I belong to you, not her. I love _you_."

Meredith felt a small smile coming on to her face, but then remember what Derek had said earlier that night.

"I can't do this Derek. Not if you aren't willing to help out in our children's lives."

"Meredith, I don't want to make a promise that I don't know if I can keep. I don't want to be that guy who breaks all the promises that he makes, but I will try to do whatever I can to help you."

"Okay. I can accept that."

Derek smiled and pulled Meredith in for a hug. He squeezed her tight, and he could feel a slight smile forming on her face. Meredith stood on her tippy toes and brought her lips to Derek's, surprising both herself and Derek.

Derek pulled back. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Derek picked Meredith up and continued the kiss that she had started. He led her over to one of the on call beds, and gently laid her down. As the kiss grew more and more passionate, Derek slipped his hand under Meredith's top. He pulled away from Meredith with a smirk on his face, and took her top off completely.

Meredith tried to meet Derek's eyes, but his eyes were locked on her stomach.

"Derek…"

Derek looked up at Meredith's face.

"How far along are you?" Derek asked.

"Fourteen weeks." Meredith answered and sat up.

She then grabbed her shirt off of the floor and put it over her head.

"You're fourteen weeks?"

Meredith nodded.

Derek didn't say anything. He felt guilty for not being there for Meredith, but he was also a little bit annoyed that Meredith hadn't told him sooner.

"I guess this was a bad idea." Meredith spoke.

Derek looked into her eyes. "Get your shoes on. It's not too late to go on our date."

A/N: I don't know if I like this story. I mean I do but I feel like nothing is happening. I worked on this chapter for two days. Let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated.

I'm not sure if I had sent Mark to New York with Addison but we can pretend that he's still in Seattle. Also I cannot remember if I got rid of Burke, but he's back now. Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: See I updated again! I want to show you all that I'm really going to try to keep on top of this story. Thank you to the three people who reviewed. I hope to hear from more of you after this chapter. Enjoy!

"Derek, seriously. Tell me where we're going."

Derek smirked. "We'll be there in a second, I promise."

Meredith laughed. "What happened to not making promises that you can't keep?"

Derek didn't say anything.

Two minutes later, Derek pulled up to the fiery boat dock. Meredith's eyes widen.

"What are we doing here?" Meredith asked.

"Well I like fiery boats, and you like fiery boats so I thought we could eat dinner on a…fiery boat."

"What?"

"I paid them to let us use this boat. It's ours until midnight."

Meredith smiled. "That was very sweet Doctor Shepherd…"

"But?" Derek asked.

"But what?"

"You were about to add a but."

"No I wasn't." Meredith lied.

"You don't like it." Derek stated.

"No I do. Meredith the wife likes it. Meredith the woman likes it, but Meredith the pregnant girl isn't so sure about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's a boat. People get seasickness on boats."

"You think you're going to get sick?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm usually really queasy in the morning and at night. I don't want to risk it. Can I take a rain check?"

"Yeah, I'll just give them another five hundred dollars when you're ready. It's no big deal." Derek said, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Derek snipped.

Meredith took a really deep breath and walked up to the boat.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"I'm getting on the boat." Meredith called back.

"You don't have to do this."

Meredith shrugged and walked onto the ramp. Derek was close behind her. Once they were on the deck, Derek led Meredith over to a table that was at the top of the ship. On the table were two candles and a vase with roses.

Meredith looked at her husband.

"You did all this?"

"It wasn't much." Derek said.

Meredith sat down at the table and Derek joined her.

"How about we do some catching up?" Derek suggested.

"Okay."

"So, how have you really been?" Derek asked.

"I've been okay. Besides the morning and night sickness, I've been good. The boys keep me busy. I like to give your mom a break every once and a while."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Alex is my doctor."

"Is everything going good?"

"Yeah, it's growing the way it should be."

"Good."

Derek turned around and asked one of the men on the ship to bring out their dinner. The man nodded and went over to a little cabinet. He pulled out two covered plates and put them on the table.

Meredith rubbed her hands together. "I wonder what it is?"

"It's shrimp. I figured that you probably haven't had it in a while, and the last time you were pregnant you devoured it!"

Meredith smiled. "That was sweet."

"Tell me. What did I do wrong?"

"It's nothing." Meredith smiled.

"Okay."

Derek lifted the covers off of the two plates. "Doesn't it smell good?"

Meredith nodded. She watched as Derek took a bite out of this dinner, and then another bite.

"What's wrong with the food?" Derek asked.

Meredith shrugged. She picked up her fork and placed a piece of shrimp in her mouth. She hadn't even finished chewing before she found herself vomiting over the side of the ship.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me shrimp made you sick?" Derek demanded.

"I don't know. Can we go home now?" Meredith asked.

Derek nodded.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"You didn't ruin my night Meredith." Derek said sincerely.

"Are you sure?"

Derek nodded. He put his arm around Meredith's waist and led her to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Derek and Meredith got home, the boys were watching television on the sofa with Sylvia.

"Hey guys!" Meredith cheered.

"Mommy!" Cameron and Daniel ran up to their mother.

Meredith scooped both boys in her arms and hugged them tight.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to be holding both of them?" Derek questioned.

"It's fine." Meredith commented. "Thanks for watching them mom. Were they good?"

Meredith sat down on the sofa next to her mother-in-law.

"They were wonderful. Cameron didn't eat all of his dinner…"

"What else is new?" Meredith joked.

Sylvia laughed. "They colored a few pictures. We went for a little walk, and here we are watching Diego."

The boys clapped their hands when they heard Diego. Meredith smiled.

"Why don't you go out Mom? You deserve a break."

"But…where would I go?"

Meredith smiled. "Go shopping. The mall doesn't close until ten. It's only eight."

"Well I guess…"

"Derek give your mother some money. I'm going to put the boys to sleep."

Derek took his wallet out, and watched as Meredith unhooked the safety gate and led the boys upstairs.

"You better start treating that wife of yours better young man." Sylvia lectured.

Derek smirked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think she didn't tell me, because she did. You make her do all the child care and house work. You better be helping out more now that you're home."

"I'm going back tomorrow Mom."

"Unbelievable. And she told you that she's pregnant?"

Derek nodded.

"How do you plan on telling her?"

"I'm just going to tell her. It's no big deal. I'll be done in two weeks. Then we can start from there."

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "You don't get it Derek, do you?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "I'm going to go help your wife put my grandchildren to bed."

Sylvia walked away from Derek, and went upstairs.

"Knock. Knock."

Meredith turned around. She had been changing Daniel's diaper. "Hey. I thought you were going out."

"No, I decided to stay. I figured I might be needed."

"What do you mean?"

Meredith placed Daniel on the floor and picked up Cameron.

"Let me do this." Sylvia volunteered. "I think you should talk to Derek."

"Okay, thanks."

Meredith walked downstairs. She found Derek sitting on the sofa holding Daniel's baby blanket.

"So I was thinking…we should take the boys out tomorrow. I don't know where yet but I think they would have a great time. Maybe we could go to get lunch or something…"

"Meredith…" Derek cut her off. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"But you just got back." Meredith protested. "We were going to be a family. You were going to try."

"I have to go. Richard needs me."

"What about sons? What about me?"

"I'll be back in two weeks."

"Two weeks? You'll be back in two weeks? Is that supposed to make me feel better or something? I'm pregnant Derek! I'm pregnant! I need my husband. Our sons need their father!" Meredith cried. "You promised me. You said it would be different."

"It will. I just…two weeks and it will be different."

Derek grabbed Meredith's hand, but she pulled away.

"I want you to go."

"What?" Derek asked.

"I said I want you to go."

Derek didn't say anything, but Meredith got off of the sofa and ran upstairs. She went into their bed room where Derek's things were and started to gather them. She picked up his suitcase and stood at the top of the stairs. She heaved it down the stairs, bringing down the safety gate with it. She went back into their room, and grabbed all of his clothes. She tossed those down the stairs as well.

All that was left to throw was Derek's laptop. Meredith picked it up, still crying, but she felt someone wrap their arms around her. It was Sylvia.

"Shush. It's okay. It's going to be okay. Put down his computer."

Meredith sobbed into her mother-in-laws shoulder. "I can't live like this. I just can't."

"Shush, it's going to be okay."

Once Meredith had calmed down, Sylvia walked downstairs to talk with her son.

"I think you should go."

"Mom…"

"You are my son, but right now I really do not want to see you."

Sylvia didn't say anything else before going back up stairs. When she went back into Meredith's room, she found her daughter-in-law sound asleep on her bed. She covered her up, and went into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I did it! I got another chapter up! In less than a week too! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! They made my day!

One of you guys suggested having Meredith go to New York with Sylvia. I'm not sure who, but when I went to find the review I didn't see, but thank you to whoever you are! If I find the review or not, you get full credit for this chapter and the chapters to come!

"Meredith, honey wake up. I've booked us a flight to New York." Sylvia sat down on Meredith's bed, and shook her gently.

"Hmm?"

"We're going to New York. I figured it would do you a lot of good to get out of this house. Plus, you can meet the rest of the family."

Meredith opened her eyes. "Are they as nice as you?"

Sylvia nodded. "They are very nice."

"Then what happened to Derek?" Meredith murmured.

Sylvia decided to ignore Meredith's remark. "Come on, get up."

Meredith looked at Sylvia. "When does the plane leave?"

"It takes off at eleven, which means we need to be out of her at nine. That gives you two hours."

Meredith sat up and looked around. "When did Derek leave?"

"A few hours ago. I think he slept on the sofa."

Meredith frowned. "Okay, I have a lot to do. I guess I can pack the boys first. Are they awake yet?"

"The boys are all packed Meredith. All you have to pack is yourself, and lead me in the direction of the portable-cribs."

"You packed them? When did you wake up?"

"I woke up a few hours ago. I heard Derek close the door behind him and I couldn't fall back asleep."

Sylvia looked at Meredith's sad expression. "Come on! Let's get you packed and maybe we can stop for bagels on the way to the airport."

"That sounds good."

"Why don't you call that gorgeous doctor friend of yours and see if he can drive us there? We're going to need a lot of hands."

Meredith laughed. "Okay. Thanks Mom."

"Anytime dear. Now where are those cribs?"

"They're in the garage. I can really get them for you…"

"Nonsense. Start packing, I'll see you downstairs in a little while."

"Okay."

Meredith waited until Sylvia was out of the room, and then picked up the phone to call Alex.

"Hey Mere, everything okay?" Alex answered.

"Um, yeah. I just have a favor to ask you."

Alex was lying next to a sleeping Izzie. He got out of bed, and went into the bathroom.

"Shoot." He said into the phone.

"Is there anyway that you can take my mother in law, the boys, and I to the airport?"

"The airport? What?"

"I'm flying to New York with Sylvia, and we have a lot of things. There's too much for just the two us, especially since I'm pregnant."

"But why?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to meet Derek's family. The boys are going to meet their aunts and uncles, even some cousins." Meredith paused. "So can you take us?"

"Of course I can take you. When is the flight?"

"Eleven, so is it possible for you to be here in a hour or so?"

"Yeah. I'll come now."

Meredith smiled. "Thank you Alex."

"Anytime Mere."

"OH! Don't tell anyone okay? I don't want Derek to know."

"Meredith…"

"Please?" Meredith pleaded.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone, but what about Cristina?"

"I'll take care of her when I get to New York."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you Alex."

"Of course."

Meredith hung up the phone and went into her closet. She wasn't sure what to pack. Her pants were already too tight and her shirts were very snug. She hadn't taken out her maternity clothes from the attic yet, and there was no time for it now. Meredith pondered for a minute but then knew had an idea on how to get back at Derek.

She took off her pajamas and dirty underwear and ran to her dresser. She found a clean pair of underwear and loose pants. She put them with a clean bra and shirt. She then took out a little duffle bag where she threw in clothes for two days.

With a smile on her face, Meredith put on some make up and walked downstairs with her bag. Sylvia was running around packing a bag to entertain the boys on the plane. Meredith placed her bag with the rest of the luggage and greeted her children.

"Alex should be here in about forty minutes." Meredith told Sylvia.

Sylvia turned around to see Meredith sitting on the sofa with the boys. "Did you pack yet?" She asked.

"Yeah. My bag is with the rest of the luggage."

Sylvia looked over to the bottom of the stairs. "That little bag? That's all you're brining?"

Meredith shrugged. "They have cute stores in New York right?"

"Yeah but very expensive."

"So? Derek has all the money in the world. I can spend it how I want to."

Sylvia didn't say anything to that. "I'm going to go bring these bags to the car."

"Do you want some help?" Meredith asked.

"You can take the little things."

Meredith got off of the sofa and picked up two little bags. She carried the bags outside, and brought them to the car. Once they were in the trunk, she walked to the front of the car and started the ignition to warm it up a little bit. When she sat down she noticed Derek's tie from the night before on the seat next to her.

She picked it up and brought it to her face. It smelled like him. She held it close to her body. She grasped it in her hand. She never wanted to let go of it. The tie reminded her of the good times. The times when Derek was a gentleman. When Derek kept his promises, and always came home for dinner. Meredith missed that Derek more than anything. She needed to get away. She needed to forget. She had to forget all the things that led her and Derek to this point in their marriage, but she couldn't forget. The things he had done were too painful. She needed a miracle to forget.

A knock on the window interrupted her thoughts. She looked to her left and saw Alex standing there. Meredith wiped the tear's that had fallen from her eyes and placed Derek's tie in her coat pocket.

"Thank you for doing this." Meredith said as she got out of the car.

"Is everything okay Alex asked?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to go get mom and the boys."

"Meredith, wait." Alex pulled his friend towards him so that she was looking at him. "What's going on?"

"Derek left this morning. He went back to his touring thing with Richard." Meredith spoke with no expression in her voice.

"He only came back for a day?"

Meredith nodded. "I'm going to get the boys now." She said.

Alex watched his friend go into the house. After a few minutes, he decided to see if Sylvia needed any help. Alex walked into the house and saw Meredith putting on the boys' coats. Sylvia was watching her from the kitchen. She had seen the whole episode with Meredith in the car moments before. She didn't know what to do for daughter in law anymore.

Alex walked past Meredith and into the kitchen where Sylvia was standing.

"Why are you going to New York?" Alex asked.

"She needs to get her mind off of Derek and being in his house is just going to remind her of him."

"But won't she being staying in Derek's old house in New York?"

Sylvia nodded. "But I have arranged for Derek's sisters to take down all of his pictures. She won't be looking at him for two weeks at the least."

"At the least?" Alex questioned.

"Meredith will come back when she is ready, and can handle dealing with Derek."

"I think this is good for her. Do you have some of Derek's childhood things around?"

"In the attic. I'll take her up there when she is ready."

Alex nodded, and then brought his hands together. "So, what needs to be brought to the car?"

"Just the portable cribs. Other than that everything's already in the car."

"Great. I'll just go get those, and then we're off!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to the airport was slow for Meredith Grey. She sat in the front seat of her Jeep, and stared intently out of her window. She was in a daze. She kept thinking about Derek. She thought about how they met, their first kiss, the first time they had sex. Then to when she found out that she was pregnant with the twins. She relived those nine months like it was yesterday. She looked back at Derek's proposal, and their wedding. She replayed the twins' first year, and how involved Derek had been. The only thing she seemed to leave out was all the bad stuff.

When Alex stopped the car in front of Ihop, Meredith snapped out of her dream.

"You coming in?" Alex asked. He was standing in front of her, holding his hand out.

Meredith nodded.

She walked into Ihop still kind of dazed. Alex and Sylvia followed closely behind her with the boys. She didn't say much over breakfast. Meredith answered the questions that were asked to her, and ordered her food but that was about it.

Half way through breakfast, Meredith excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom. She didn't realize how long she had been in there until Sylvia came in to get her.

"We're going to the airport now." She spoke softly.

Meredith nodded. She was holding Derek's tie.

"Are you okay?" Sylvia asked.

Meredith nodded again, and walked out to the car.

On the five hour plane ride, Meredith didn't say a word. She held Cameron securely in her lap the entire time except for when Sylvia got up to change his diaper, in which case she held Daniel. She didn't want to let go of her children for anything. She needed to hold them close. She needed that something to make her feel secure. To make her feel loved, and her children gave her that feeling.

When the plane landed Meredith carried Cameron out through the terminal, and waited for Sylvia to meet up with her. Sylvia came out pushing Daniel in the stroller. She told Meredith to give her arms a break and to place Cameron next to him. Meredith objected.

A few minutes later, a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair came running up to them. She introduced herself as Nancy, and then hugged Sylvia. She hugged Meredith as well, and then tried to take the young boy from his mother's arms. Meredith wouldn't let her. Nancy seemed a little bit offended, but the Sylvia whispered something into her ear and she seemed to understand.

"Meredith, do you want to come with me to the restroom?" Nancy asked.

Meredith shrugged. She was holding Derek's tie again.

"Well, I will take that as a yes."

Meredith walked with her sister in law towards the bathroom.

"So what is that you have in your hand?"

Meredith didn't answer.

"Meredith, I'm not going to judge you. I understand that you're hurting. I just want to help. Let me help you."

"I met you once. You were in a towel in Derek's trailer." Meredith spoke for the first time in hours.

Nancy smiled. "That was me."

"It's Derek's tie. It's what he was wearing last night. We went on a date. He was being really sweet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"When was the last time you went to the bathroom?" Nancy asked.

"When we left Seattle."

"You must be dying, especially since you're pregnant."

Meredith finally smiled. "I actually haven't thought much about it. But now that I'm thinking about it, I really do have to pee." Meredith handed Cameron over to Nancy and darted for the first available stall.

Meredith came out of the stall a few minutes later and washed her hands. She allowed Nancy to continue holding her son.

"Do you want to go shopping with me today?" Nancy asked.

Meredith smiled a small smile, and nodded her head.

A/N: Okay so it's kind of a weird place to stop but I'm tired and I wanted to get this up because I don't know if I will have time to write over the next few days. I hope you liked it!!! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is! I wasn't sure what to do so I skipped a few weeks. All of you who like the awkwardness and want Mere to stay a little distant…she still will. Don't worry. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!**

Meredith had been in New York for three weeks. She was starting to love the city. She took the boys to Central Park every morning, and on some occasions she would take them twice. The boys loved being able to run around on a playground, but most of all they loved having their mother all to themselves.

Derek's family had been great to Meredith. Nancy and all of his sister's treated Meredith like she was one of them. They went out the first Friday that Meredith was there. They took her maternity clothes shopping, and afterwards they ate dinner a fancy restaurant that Derek had once mentioned.

Sylvia loved looking after the boys when Meredith needed a break. She still watched them on occasion, but she soon realized that Meredith didn't need as much help as she needed in Seattle. New York had taken Meredith's mind off of Derek, and she had found the happiness that once defined her.

"Hey Mom!" Meredith said as she skipped down the stairs. "Nancy has the day off and we were thinking of taking the boys to the zoo. Do you want to come? Please come."

Sylvia smiled. "I would love to come. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Mom, I feel better than I have in months. I'm up for anything."

"Okay then. Let's get the boys ready." Sylvia said as she got off the couch.

Meredith smiled. "They're all ready. They are waiting on the stairs."

"Well okay." Sylvia laughed. "What time are we meeting Nancy?"

"She's meeting us at ten."

Sylvia looked at her watch. "We better get moving then. It's nine thirty."

Before Meredith had a chance to say something, her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID.

"It's Derek." Meredith spoke softly.

"Are you going to answer it?"

Meredith shook her head and placed the phone into her purse.

"Come on boys, let's go to the zoo." Sylvia took the two boys by the hand and walked out to their car.

Meredith's phone started to ring again. She took it out of her purse and placed it to her ear.

"Meredith? Are you there?" Derek asked.

Meredith didn't say anything.

"I tried calling the house but I got no answer. I've been calling for weeks. How are you and the boys doing? I haven't heard from you in a while."

Meredith closed her phone and turned it to silent. She walked out of the large apartment and over to where her mother in law was waiting.

"I'll drive." Meredith said.

She got into the driver's seat, and waited for Sylvia to get into the car.

"You know its kind of chilly outside. Do you think the boys will be to cold?" Sylvia asked.

"The boys will be fine. They are bundled up. If it gets to cold or starts to snow we can leave."

"Okay. Do you know how to get there?"

Meredith nodded and started the car. She pulled into a parking spot ten minutes later. Once the car was off, she turned around and looked at her sons. They looked just like their father.

"So who wants to go to the zoo?" Meredith spoke with enthusiasm in her voice.

The boys started to clap.

"Me too!" Meredith said. "What about you, Grandma?"

"I love the zoo!" Sylvia exclaimed.

Meredith laughed a little, and got out of the car to get the boys stroller. Once everyone was settled, Meredith and Sylvia paid their admission and walked into the zoo.

"Hey guys!" Nancy ran over to the stroller. "What animal do you want to see first?" She asked.

"Aft!" Cameron shouted, and clapped his little hands.

"Zebwa!" Daniel said.

Nancy looked at Meredith for an answer,

"The giraffes and the zebras."

"Okay, over to the giraffes!" Nancy said. She took the stroller from Meredith and walked in the directions of the giraffes.

Meredith and Sylvia followed her.

"You answered the phone didn't you?" Sylvia asked.

Meredith nodded.

"What did he say?"

"That he's been calling the house, and no one has been answering. He wanted to know how me and the boys were."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Meredith, honey…"

"Is it wrong that I miss him?" Meredith asked.

"Of course not. He's your husband."

"Has he called you?"

Sylvia nodded. "I told him that you were with me. And you were being taken care of."

"So he knows where I am?"

Sylvia nodded. "I told him to give it some time." 

"Okay."

Just then Cameron ran up to his mother. "Afts!!!" He shouted.

Meredith smiled. "Who let you out of your stroller?" She asked as she tickled her son.

Cameron pointed to his aunt. He took Meredith's hand and led her over to the animals.

"That's pretty cool kiddo. I like the giraffes. When do you want to see next? Did you see the zebras already?"

Cameron nodded. "Pig." He said.

"Okay, let's go to the pigs."

Meredith led her son over to the pigpen. "Do you remember what the pig says?"

"Oink oink!"

Meredith smiled, and kissed Cameron's forehead. "Good job. What about the cows? What do they say?"

"Moooo."

Meredith laughed. "And the chickens? What do they say?"

"Cluck Cluck."

"You are so smart little guy."

Cameron giggled.

"Come on. Let's go find your brother."

Meredith took Cameron's hand in hers and walked over to where Nancy and Daniel were. She placed Cameron in the stroller next to this brother and sighed.

"You okay Mere?"

Meredith nodded. "I'm just a little tired. All this running around has finally caught up to me."

"Do you want to sit down?" Nancy asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"Mom said Derek called you."

"Yeah. He called this morning. I didn't say anything to him though."

"Oh?"

"I just…he's my husband but he hurt me so much. I don't want to go through that again. Part of me feels like if I avoid him enough he won't be able to hurt me anymore."

Nancy nodded. "I think you should talk to him. I'm not saying that as his sister. I'm saying that as your friend."

"You really think I should talk to him?"

Nancy nodded.

Meredith took out her cell phone and dialed Derek's number. Nancy pushed the boys over to see the monkeys to give Meredith some space.

After a few rings, Meredith hung up. She wasn't ready to talk to him. He left her. He left her and their kids. He hurt her, not the other way around.

Meredith was about to go join Nancy and the boys when her phone started to ring. It was Derek, of course it was Derek.

Meredith opened the phone and placed it against her ear.

"Hello." Meredith said softly.

"Hey. How are you?"

Meredith shrugged even though Derek couldn't see her. There was a long awkward silence until Meredith decided to speak up. "I'm at the zoo."

"You're at the zoo?" Derek smiled.

"Yeah."

"Did Daniel see the zebras yet?"

"Yeah…"

"And now they are at the monkeys." Derek said.

"What? How did you?"

Meredith turned around and saw Derek standing behind her.

Derek walked over to the bench where Meredith sat. He picked up Meredith's hand, but Meredith pulled it away.

"What are you doing here Derek?"

"I came to bring you home."

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not ready to go home."

"Meredith, we need to go home and work this out. You can't stay in New York forever. You want to have the baby back home right?"

Meredith nodded.

"Then let's go home."

"No! You don't get to do that! You don't get to come back here like everything's alright and take me home. You left me Derek!"

Derek took Meredith's hand again.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. I didn't realize what I was doing until you were gone. When I called the house, and no one picked up time after time. You don't know what that felt like. Every time I called and got the answering machine, it stung a little more and then when I found out you went to New York, I knew I had to fix this."

Meredith didn't say anything.

"Come home with me, Mere. Please?" Derek pleaded. "Let me be your McDreamy again."

"You won't hurt me again?" Meredith asked.

"I won't hurt you."

"You won't leave?"

"No. I'm staying with you."

"We can go home then." Meredith stated.

Derek leaned in to kiss Meredith, but she turned her head.

"Not yet." Meredith said, and got up from the bench.

She began walking over to the boys, but Derek stopped her.

"Why don't we take the boys to Disney World before we return home?"

Meredith didn't like that idea to much but Derek was trying.

"Okay. We can do that." Meredith smiled.

"Great! The boys will love it!" Derek said.

He wrapped his arms around Meredith, but Meredith kept her arms at her side. Derek knew it would take time for Meredith to warm to him, but he was willing to wait.

When Derek let go he ran over to the boys.

"Daddy!" They yelled.

"Guess what boys? We're going to see Mickey Mouse!"

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Only two months until Grey's comes back. Sigh. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry again…I know I'm bad at updating. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

Meredith and Derek got to Disney World a few days later. Derek wanted to go the parks right away, but Meredith protested. She told Derek that the trip had tired the boys out and they really needed their rest if they were going to behave the next day. 

The couple pulled into the hotel parking lot a little before seven. The plane ride had been long and tiring for Meredith as well as the boys. As much as Meredith didn't want to admit it, she was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open.

Derek turned the car off, and went around opening Meredith's door for her. They hadn't really had the time to talk since their reunion, but they both knew that they had too. 

Meredith smiled at the sweet gesture, and got out of the car. She opened the door to the back seat, and got Daniel out. She then walked around to the other side, and got Cameron. 

"I'm going to bring the boys upstairs. Do you want help with the luggage?" Meredith asked.

Derek shook his head. "No. I have everything. You shouldn't be lifting anything."

"Okay. " Meredith grabbed the diaper bag and placed it on her shoulder and then took the boys' hands. "Want us to wait for you?" 

"That would be nice." Derek said.

He grabbed the two portable cribs, and followed Meredith into the hotel to the elevator. 

"Up! Up!" Daniel cheered.

"That's right sweetie. We're going upstairs. We're on an elevator." 

Daniel clapped his hands and Meredith yawned.

"You tired?" Derek asked.

"Only a little."

After Derek had finished bringing everything upstairs, he joined Meredith on the sofa. She and the boys were watching television. Derek sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Come on boys. It's time for your baths." Meredith said as she stood up.

Cameron started to protest. Meredith went to pick the young boy up, but he began to violently kick his feet.

"No bath! No bath!" Cameron cried.

Meredith stepped back. "Honey you know you're not supposed to kick your feet near Mommy's belly. There's a baby in there, remember?"

Cameron continued to cry. 

Meredith sighed and walked over to Daniel.

"You ready for your bath honey? Cameron's not getting one tonight. He's going to be stinky."

Daniel giggled.

"Why don't you go take off your clothes while Mommy tries to get Cameron to take his bath?"

Daniel nodded his head, and went into the bathroom and took everything off except his diaper.

Meredith sat down next to Cameron, but he began to kick again.

"Cameron! If you do not stop right now, you will go in time out!" Meredith hollered.

Cameron started to cry harder.

Derek stood up and grabbed his son. He placed him on the chair, and kneeled down in front of him.

"You are going to take your bath. Do you understand me? You will take your bath, and you will not kick Mommy again." Derek spoke loudly but calmly.

"Daddy bath?" Cameron asked.

Derek looked at Meredith for help.

"He wants to know if you're going to take a bath too."

"No. Daddy will take one later. But Daddy can give you a bath." Derek spoke gently.

"Yay!"

Cameron got off the chair and ran over to where his brother was.

"Are you sure you want to give them their baths?" Meredith asked.

"Of course I do."

Derek stepped closer to Meredith and wrapped his arms around her, but Meredith pulled back. She walked over to their suitcases, and pulled out the baby shampoo, and bath toys.

"Here." She handed them to Derek. "You can wash their hair and bodies with this. I'll go set up the cribs, and lay their clothes out."

"Meredith…"

"Later, Derek."

After giving the boys their bath, Derek got them dressed and put them to sleep in the spare room. He then joined Meredith on their bed. She had a book lying next to her, and her hands were on her belly.

"I don't know how you do it." Derek said. "They are a handful. I wouldn't be able to do this every night by myself."

Meredith nodded.

Derek looked at her, and noticed where her hands are.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Meredith nodded her head. "The baby is moving. It's the first time I've felt it." She smiled.

"Can I feel?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

Derek lowered his hand.

"You've grown, you know. Since the last time I saw you. You look pregnant now. I think it's beautiful. You look so peaceful, so happy, so healthy."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome." Derek smiled. "Wow! I felt it! I felt it!"

Meredith removed Derek's hand. "That wasn't the baby. That was a hunger pain."

Derek frowned. "Do you want to order something?" He asked.

"No. I'll just have a snack. I'll be fine until tomorrow."

"Let me make you diner." He proposed.

Meredith shook her head. "I don't want to be a burden."

Derek placed Meredith's hands into his. "You are not a burden. You are my wife. You are carrying my child."

Meredith wanted to smile, and fall into Derek's arms, but she couldn't. "How come I'm not a burden anymore? A few months ago I was so much of a burden that you left me."

"Meredith. I didn't leave you. I've told you this before. I went because my job depended on it."

"Derek, we both know good and well that Chief wouldn't have fired you if you had told him no. You went because you couldn't possibly accept the fact that he might ask Sloan. You wanted to be the one to go with him. You wanted to be the winner."

Derek sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win. 

"You could have brought us with you. We would have come."

"I know. There are a lot of things that I have done that I regret, and that is one of them. I'm sorry. You have no idea how much I missed having you around. You and the boys. I was stupid. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I love you and the boys. I just…I need you Mere. I need you. I know I don't say it enough, but God, I need you."

Meredith was speechless. 

Derek leaned in closer to Meredith and gently placed his lips on hers. He then pulled back, and was quickly pulled back in. Meredith kissed him hard and passionate. She ran her hand through his luscious brown hair, and without realizing it, she was sitting on top of him and lifting his shirt. 

Derek broke off the kiss and looked Meredith in the eye. "We can't do this Mere. We just can't."

Meredith sighed. "Derek, make up sex is the best. You of all people should know that."

"Make up sex, huh?" He asked.

Meredith nodded. "All I needed was for you to admit that you were wrong, and that you messed up. I just needed to hear that. Derek, you…I have missed you so much. I forgot what it was like to love you, and not…"

"Not?" Derek questioned.

"Not…wish bad things for you. I think what was so exhausting these past few months was hating you. It was so hard o hate you."

Derek wasn't sure if he was supposed to smile or get mad, but something about Meredith's speech made him want her even more.

"I love you too Meredith." He said, and then leaned into to kiss her.

He wrapped his arms around Meredith's body and brought her close to him. 

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"I'm hungry." Meredith stated.

Derek looked at her. "I knew you would be." He smirked.

"Can you make me something? I won't be able to sleep until I've eaten."

"What would you like?" 

Derek got out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

"Grilled cheese."

"We don't have cheese."

"Soup."

"I don't think we have soup either."

Meredith huffed. "Can we order something?"

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?"

Meredith thought for a moment. "Chicken parm pizza."

"One chicken parm pizza coming up." Derek smiled.

He took out his cell phone and ordered the food, and then laid back down. He cuddled up next to Meredith, and placed his hand on her belly.

"It's amazing, you know."

"What is?" Meredith asked.

"This." Derek pointed to Meredith's belly. "A few months ago when I left there was like nothing in there and now there is like a little person forming."

"Oh, believe me, there was a baby in there when u left."

"What do you mean by that?" Derek wondered.

"Every morning I threw up, at least three times, and sometimes in the afternoon."

Derek looked away. "I'm sorry. I should have been there for you."

"It's okay. I had your mom. She's an amazing woman. She was such a big help. I will never be able to repay her."

Derek smiled. "Want me to run you a bath?" He asked.

Meredith nodded. "That would be nice."

Derek kissed Meredith and walked into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later. "It's almost ready." He stated.

Meredith stood up and walked over to him, not bothering to put her clothes back on.

Derek smirked.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"You are so beautiful."

"Stop that. You're looking at my stomach. I can tell."

Derek laughed. "So?"

"It's big, isn't it?"

Derek shook his head. "It's smaller than with the twins."

"That's because there is only one baby."

"Meredith, you look perfect."

Meredith smiled. "Thank you." She stood on her tippy toes, and kissed Derek before getting into the tub.

Derek returned the smile and walked outside to wait for their food. He didn't want the knocking to wake the twins up. 

He came back inside a few minutes later and grabbed plates, and two bottles of water.

"Knock knock." Derek said from the doorway.

Meredith turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Derek…" Meredith laughed. "I can't eat pizza in the bath tub."

"Why not?" Derek was serious.

"The pizza is going to get wet."

"No it won't. Trust me on this one." 

Derek gave a big smile and opened the water bottles. He placed them on the side of the tub. He then took out a few pieces of pizza and put them on a plate. He placed that next to the waters.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Meredith giggled.

"You'll see."

Derek gave Meredith a huge grin, and took his shirt off. Meredith laughed. He then stripped himself of his pants, and his boxers.

"Got any room for me?" Derek asked.

"Of course."

Derek got into the tub behind Meredith, so she was sitting in between his legs. He kissed the back of her head, and then picked up a piece of pizza and brought it to her mouth.

"Eat."

Meredith giggled again. "You're going to feed me?"

Derek nodded. "Why not?" He took a bite of the pizza and then brought it back in front of Meredith.

Meredith took a bite of the pizza.

"This is really good!"

"It is." Derek said as he took another bite.

"Hey! Don't eat my pizza. I'd take it from you if my hands weren't wet." Meredith warned.

"But they are." Derek joked.

"I've missed this." Meredith admitted. 

"Me too."

An hour later, more than half of the pizza was gone. Meredith had eaten almost half of it herself.

"The water's getting cold." Meredith noted. "I think we should get out."

Derek brought his head down to smell Meredith's hair. "A few more minutes?"

Meredith giggled. "Okay."

Derek placed brought his lips to Meredith's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Meredith whispered. 

Derek's hands were resting on her belly. She brought her hands to rest on top of his.

"I can't believe we're having another baby." He said.

"Well believe it because it's happening. It's been happening for four months now."

Derek sighed. "I'm sorry. Let's just…let's not ruin tonight over something like this."

"Fine." Meredith stood up in the tub. "It's not like I'm the one who brought it up."

Derek stood as well and handed Meredith a towel. "Can we not do this? We've had such a good night."

"Do what? What are we doing?" 

Derek sighed. "Never mind."

Meredith walked out to her suitcase and grabbed a clean shirt and some underwear.

"I'm going to sleep." She told Derek.

Derek walked over to her. "Good night. I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Meredith stated.

A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope sooo! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith woke up the next morning when she heard the twins crying. She rolled over in bed hoping that Derek would volunteer to get the boys up, but he wasn't there. She then stretched the sleep out of her body, and walked over to where the boys were sleeping. 

"Mommy!" They cheered. "Up! Up!"

"Hey guys." Meredith yawned.

Meredith took Daniel out of his bed and laid him down to change his diaper. She then repeated the process with Cameron.

"Should we see what's on tv?" She asked them.

"Bears on, Mommy? Bears on?" Cameron asked.

"We'll see." Meredith said as she picked Cameron up, and took Daniel's hand.

She had noticed that over the past week picking the boys up had become more of a work out than it had ever been.

Meredith brought the children into the living room, and sat them down in front of the tv. She put Nick JR on, and went over to the fridge to get the boys some milk. She looked around, hoping to find a note from Derek, but she found nothing. Once the boys' cups were filled, she picked up the phone in hopes to reach Derek. It went straight to voicemail. 

"Well guys, it looks like its just us again." 

Meredith sat down in between her sons, and put her arms around them.

Daniel placed his hand on Meredith's stomach. "Baby." He said.

Meredith smiled. "That's right. Your little brother or sister is in there."

Daniel giggled, and brought his lips to his mother's belly. 

"Are you giving the baby kisses?" Meredith asked.

Daniel nodded his head. "Baby." He repeated.

Meredith took out her phone again to call Derek. She got no answer again.

"It's time to get dressed." Meredith told the toddlers. 

She stood up and picked Daniel up. "Come on Cameron. Let's go get dressed."

"NO! TV…TV!" Cameron cried. 

Meredith placed Daniel on the grown and picked up a crying Cameron.

"NO!" Cameron protested.

"Come on Daniel, let's go get dressed." Meredith said, ignoring the cries of her other son. 

She placed the boys down on the bed, and tried to dress Cameron. He started to kick his feet again.

"NO!" 

"Cameron you really need to get dressed so we can go breakfast. I don't know where Daddy went. Please get dressed for Mommy, please?" Meredith begged, but the little boy continued to fuss. "Fine, don't get dressed then. You can go in your pajamas."

Cameron got off the bed, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He went back to the tv. 

Meredith got Daniel dressed, and brought him back to his brother. She then went into her room and sat down on her bed. A wave of tiredness rushed over her. She took her cell phone out again and dialed Derek's number.

"Hello." He answered.

"Where the hell are you?" 

"I'm on my way back to the hotel. I should be there in two minutes. Is everything okay?"

"No! No! Everything is not okay! Cameron will not let me get him dressed! I'm starving. I need to shower, and you are not here! Once again, I am alone with the kids, and you are out doing God knows what."

"Is that what you think?" Derek asked.

Meredith didn't say anything.

"I'm walking to the door as we speak. I have breakfast for everyone."

Meredith wanted to slap herself. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Derek was being all McDreamy and she was ruining it. She heard him open the door, but didn't bother getting up. She heard the boys get excited as they ran up to their father, and she imagined Derek swooping them up in a hug. He must have given the boys something to eat because everything got quiet and she heard footsteps approaching the bed.

She knew Derek was standing over her but she didn't open her eyes. He sat down on the bed, and planted a kiss on Meredith's lips.

"I have French toast, your favorite." He bribed.

Meredith opened her eyes. "I feel like an ass. I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Derek took Meredith's hand. "Listen, it's okay. I should have left you a note."

Meredith nodded her head in agreement. "I just, I thought u left us again."

Derek looked her deep in the eye. "I am never going to leave you again. I promise."

"Okay."

Derek felt like scum. He didn't understand how he had gotten Meredith to this point.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked gently.

Meredith nodded. "I'm hungry."

Meredith got off of the bed and followed Derek into the kitchen where the boys were sitting on the floor having a picnic.

"What are you guys eating?" Meredith asked.

"Eggs." Cameron said. He lifted up his fork to give to Meredith.

"Hold on, sweetie. Let Mommy sit down, okay?"

Meredith lowered herself onto the floor, and sat next to her sons. Cameron brought the fork up to his mother's mouth.

"Yummy. That's delicious." 

Meredith tickled the young boy's belly. 

"Me too!" Daniel exclaimed. "Feed baby."

Daniel stood up and placed some of his eggs onto Meredith's belly. 

Meredith and Derek laughed.

"Thanks sweetie. The baby loved those eggs." Meredith told her son.

"Okay! I've got French toast, syrup, strawberries, butter, and three cups of milk."

Derek placed everything on the floor, and sat next to his family.

"So where should we go today?" He asked.

"I was thinking the Magic Kingdom. That has the most for the boys." Meredith said.

"This trip isn't just about the boys." Derek offered. "It's about you too. Where do you want to go?"

"Derek. Be realistic. We have two toddlers with us. This trip is about them. They won't last anywhere besides the Magic Kingdom. That's the only place for them, and even then you have to take both of them on the rides with you. I can't go on any rides."

"You didn't want to come on this trip did you?" Derek asked.

Meredith sighed. "It's just not the best timing. I mean we should have waited until I had the baby, and even then a few months after that." Meredith paused. "I think what I'm trying to say is that I'm not going to be any help to you."

"Meredith you are still going to be a big help. Just because you can't go on the rides doesn't mean that you won't have a good time."

"But that's what I'm saying Derek. I want to be able to go on the rides with them. I want to experience their first Disney trip with them. I want to be there when they ride Dumbo, not just looking on from the sidelines."

"Do you want to go home?" Derek asked.

"I don't know what I want."

"Do you want to go the beach instead?"

Meredith shrugged. "That sounds good."

Derek looked Meredith over. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Meredith…you can tell me what you want to do."

"What I want to do Derek is to sleep. I want to sleep the whole day, and then go relax near the pool. That's what I want. I don't want to lug our children across the beach, and fight with them to be put sun screen on. I don't want to have to come home and bathe everyone. I don't want to walk for miles around Disney World. I just want to relax. I need a break. I just need to be alone."

"Do you want me to take the kids to the pool for an hour or so?"

"Derek, I'm not talking about an hour. I'm talking about an afternoon or a day. You got months. I just want a day. I probably sound so selfish right now, but I'm exhausted."

"When was your last check up?" Derek asked.

"Your sister examined me while I was in New York."

"And?"

"And everything is fine." Meredith answered. "I just want some me time."

"Meredith, what do you want me to do? Just tell me and I'll do it."

"I don't know Derek. I don't know." 

Meredith got off the floor, and walked into the bedroom and laid down. 

Derek got up and followed her.

"After the boys finish eating, I'll bring them out somewhere. We'll come back around six. Does that give you enough time?"

Meredith looked at Derek. "I don't mean to send you guys away. I just…"

"It's okay. I get it." 

"Why don't you take them to the playground, and then the pool? When you come back it will be time for their naps, and you and I can talk."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while."

Derek gave Meredith a kiss, and closed the bedroom door.

Once Derek was out of the hotel room, Meredith took out her cell phone and decided to call Christina. She hadn't talked to her in a while, and she was starting to miss her. The call went through to voicemail, and Meredith hung up. 

She didn't know what to do with herself. It was the first time she had been alone in months. She went into the bathroom and turned the water on, and then got into the shower. She just stood there and let the hot water hit her warn out body. She got out after thirty minutes. She wrapped a towel around her body, and went into the bedroom where she sat down on the bed.

She placed a hand on her stomach. She could feel the baby moving. She laid down on the bed, and covered herself with the comforter. 

A few hours later Meredith woke up. She could hear Cameron throwing a fit. She got out of bed and opened the door that led to the tiny living room.

Cameron was lying on the floor kicking his feet. Derek was standing above him holding a sleepy Daniel. Derek looked up when he heard the door open. 

"Hey." Derek smirked.

"Hey. Have you guys been home long?" Meredith asked.

She lifted her arms up and stretched.

"Yeah, about an hour." Derek was still smiling.

"What?" Meredith asked. "What's so funny?" 

She placed her hands on her hips, and looked down. 

"I take it you fell asleep before you got dressed?" Derek joked.

Meredith didn't say anything. She turned around and walked back into the bedroom. She closed the door in Derek's face and went to her suitcase to get some clothes. Derek opened the door, and walked over to Meredith. He wrapped his arms around her, and placed his hands under her belly.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"I'm sorry." Derek offered.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was still naked?" 

Meredith turned around so she was facing Derek.

"Because I think you are beautiful when you're naked."

"And when I'm dressed?"

"You're just as beautiful when you're dressed. You are always beautiful."

Meredith smiled. "I feel like our kids are taking over my life."

"I know. And that's why I got you this." 

Derek took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Meredith.

She brought it over to the bed and sat down. 

"A spa?" She asked after she opened it.

"Yeah. I'll watch the boys tomorrow, and you can go and relax."

"Thank you Derek." Meredith said sincerely.

"It's the least I can do."

"Thank you! I can't wait!" Meredith kissed Derek's cheek.

Derek smiled."I'm glad you're happy."

**A/N: Okay so how did you guys like it? I hope you liked it. Please try to review this time. Only three people reviewed last time. I want you all to know that I am for real about keeping this story going and I am going to try my hardest to update faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So it took two weeks, but I was loaded with school work. I think two weeks is still pretty good. I hope you guys do too. Lol. Thank you guys for all the reviews for the last chapter, I loved them! I hope you guys keep them coming! I want to say thank you to Merder4ver who helped me with the idea to send Meredith to the spa!

Derek had arranged for a limo to pick Meredith up at nine o'clock. She would arrive at Minnie's Mommy Spa at 9:30 where she would take a hot rose pedal bubble bath. Following the bath, Meredith would slip into her silk bathroom, and get a manicure and pedicure. She would then have lunch on the beach. She would sit there for twenty minutes enjoying the waves as they hit the sand, and the silence that surrounded her. Next Meredith would go inside for a mud bath, followed by a shower. And finally at the end of the day, Meredith would go for her prenatal massage. The massage would last a half an hour. Minnie Mouse would then come into the room, and bring Meredith back to the locker room where a new outfit would be waiting. She would lead her down a flight of stairs to a room where Meredith would get her hair styled, and her makeup done. After a long day at the spa, Meredith would get back in the limo and arrive at the apartment where Derek would have dinner waiting.

That was Derek's plan, but it was now 9:15 and Meredith was not ready. She was eating the pancakes that Derek had made for her. She was taking her time, and failed to notice that Derek was getting anxious.

Derek glanced over at the boys who were sitting on the floor eating cereal. He then looked back over at Meredith.

"Mere, I really don't mean to rush you. I know you're hungry, but in about ten minutes there's going to be a surprise waiting outside for you and you really need to be ready for it."

Derek was pacing in the kitchen.

"A surprise? What kind of a surprise?" Meredith grinned.

"Just a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"Well if you don't hurry up there won't be a surprise."

"Fine."

Meredith took the last two bites of her pancakes, and finished her milk. She then got off her chair and went to the door.



"I don't see a surprise." She stated.

Derek followed her to the door, and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's because you don't have your shoes on." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to wear flip flops. So HA!"

Meredith turned around and stood on her tippy toes to kiss her McDreamy. She pulled away and smiled.

"I'll go get my shoes on."

Derek smiled too. "Good." He watched Meredith slip her flip flops on, and kiss her sons goodbye. "The surprise is here." He called from the doorway.

Meredith walked over to Derek and looked outside.

"A LIMO! YOU GOT ME A LIMO!" She cheered.

Derek smirked. "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

Derek followed Meredith on to the balcony.

"I can't come down with you because I have to watch the boys, but I want you to have a wonderful time."

"Thank you Dr. McDreamy." Meredith said. She gave him a kiss goodbye, and then walked to the elevator.

"Meredith…" Derek called after her.

Meredith turned around. "Hmm?"

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too Derek."

Derek watched as Meredith made her way to the limo. He then went inside to call an old friend of his. He grabbed his cell phone and went into the bedroom, so he could still see the boys but at the same time have some quiet.

"Hello, Derek." Isobel Stevens answered, rather annoyed.



"Hey Izzie. Where are you?"

"I am in the airport stuck at baggage claim. Where are you?" She asked.

"Izzie, can we please move on? Meredith has."

"No, no I can't. Not until you tell me about whatever you have up your sleeve."

"You'll find out when you get here." Derek sighed.

Izzie huffed. "I see Cristina. I have to go. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. I'm bringing the boys grocery shopping so we should be back by the time you get to the hotel."

"Okay. I can't wait to see them! I'll see you later!"

"Bye." Derek said and hung up the phone.

He walked into the kitchen and cleaned up from breakfast, and then sat down with the boys.

"Aunt Cristina and Aunt Izzie are coming to see you guys." Derek said. "But first we have to go food shopping."

Cameron and Daniel got up and ran to get their shoes. _This isn't going to be so bad. _Derek thought.

Once the boys had their shoes on, Derek grabbed his wallet and the keys and walked out to the car with the twins. He told both boys to get in their car seats, and then walked around to buckle the both of them.

They got to the supermarket ten minutes later. Derek turned off the car and turned around to face the boys.

"Are you ready to go inside?" He asked them.

"Yeah!" They both said.

Derek laughed and got out of the car to get the boys. He took Cameron out of his seat first and placed him next to the car.

"Don't move. I have to get Daniel out still. Okay?"

Cameron nodded his head, and Derek went around to the other side of the car to get Daniel. He then locked the car, and made sure he had his wallet.



"Oh no." Daniel said, and pointed to the middle of the parking lot. "Samwon no no!"

Derek looked to were Daniel was pointing. Cameron was standing in the middle of the parking lot. There was a car heading his way.

"Shit! Cameron!" Derek hollered.

Cameron turned to look at his father and waved. Derek placed Daniel down on the trunk of the car, and sprinted to Cameron. He grabbed the little boy, and dodged the car that was heading towards them.

Once Derek caught his breath, he placed Cameron on the trunk as well.

"I told you to stay where you were!" Derek hollered. "You cannot wander into the streets like that!"

Cameron started to cry, and stuck this thumb in his mouth.

"Don't ever do that again!" Derek stated.

Cameron didn't say anything but Daniel said "Uh Oh".

"Uh oh? Uh oh, what?" Derek sighed.

"Poopies."

"Poopies?" He asked.

Daniel nodded. "Uh oh."

"You did poo poo?" Derek asked.

Daniel nodded again. "Poo poo."

Derek walked around to the front of the car and looked for the diaper bag.

It wasn't there.

He then checked the backseat.

It wasn't there either.

Derek lifted the twins off of the trunk, and checked in there for the diaper bag.

It wasn't there.



Derek picked the twins up, and walked over to the shopping carts, where he placed the two boys down.

"We'll just buy some diapers and wipes inside."

Daniel started to laugh at his father.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked.

"Dada poo poo." He giggled.

Derek looked down at his shirt.

Daniel must have leaked through his diaper, because Derek was covered in poo poo.

"You have got to be kidding me." Derek muttered. "Thank God I wore layers today."

He took his shirt off and threw it in the trash.

He pushed the boys into Shoprite and headed right for the baby isle.

He stopped in front of the diapers. He picked up a pack of size fours.

"Do you guys still wear size four?" He asked.

The boys didn't say anything.

He then picked up a pack of size five. He stood there examining the two packs, when a young girl, about nineteen or twenty, walked up to him.

"Do you need help?" She asked. She had a toddler on her hip.

"I don't know what size to get." Derek frowned.

The girl walked over to the car, and lifted Cameron up. She pulled down the back of his pants.

"They wear size five." She said.

Derek smiled. "Thanks. I didn't know the size was right on them." He said.

The girl laughed. "Are these your sons?"

Derek nodded. "Is she yours?"

"No." The girl shook her head. "I'm her nanny."

Derek smiled.



"So how come a guy like you is here alone? No wife?"

Derek looked over at the girl, showing off his McDreamy smile. "I'm married." He chuckled, and showed her his ring.

"Where's the wife?" She asked.

"The wife…she's at the spa."

"She's lucky." The lady said.

"Why's that?" Derek asked.

"Because I can tell just by the way you talk about her how much you love her."

Derek smiled again. "She's really something. I knew from the moment I met her she'd be the one."

The girl looked away. "I think you should go change that diaper."

"Yeah." Derek agreed. "Thanks for the help. It was nice to meet you."

The girl walked away leaving Derek to change the Daniel's diaper. He pushed the cart to the bathroom, and took the boys out. He grabbed the diapers and wipes and opened the door. Derek looked around. There was no changing table.

"Okay Daniel." Derek stated. He got down on his knees and proceeded to change the little boy.

A few people walked in while Derek was changing Daniel, and gave him looks, but Derek ignored them.

He threw the dirty diaper out, and washed his hands. He didn't have pants to put on Daniel, so he took the little boy out with just his diaper on. He got another cart, and put the twins in, and placed the diapers in as well.

He pushed the car to the fruit and vegetables, grabbed the things he needed to make dinner, and placed them in the cart.

"I want apple." Cameron said.

Derek handed him an apple.

Cameron tossed it on the floor. "Wellow." He said.

Derek picked up the red apple and put it back, and grabbed a yellow apple.



Cameron took a bite out of it, and spit it out. "Yucky."

"Don't eat it then. It's that simple."

Derek took the apple from Cameron and threw it in the cart on top of the diapers.

The rest of the shopping trip was hell. Not only did Cameron continue to cry, but Daniel started to as well.

Derek pulled up to the hotel exhausted, and took the boys out of the car. Her carried the two toddlers up stairs, and placed both of them into their porta cribs. The boys cried, but Derek ignored them. He closed the door, and went down to the car to get the groceries. He did not know how Meredith did this day after day.

He grabbed the bags from the car, and went back up to the hotel room. He placed the groceries on the floor and took out his phone to call Izzie. He could still hear the boys crying from the other room.

"Hello." Cristina answered Izzie's phone.

"Hey. Are you guys at the hotel yet?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Barbie's just taking a shower."

"Can you come over and help me out? I really want to start cooking dinner for Meredith."

"No. Why would I do that? This is what Meredith had to do for months when you were gone. Months. No. I will not come over there. No." Cristina said firmly.

"Okay. Fair enough. You'll get them before Meredith comes home though?"

"Yeah. I mean it is for Mere."

"Okay. See you then."

Derek walked over to the counter and took two sippy cups and filled them with milk. He brought the cups into the extra bedroom, and gave one to each boy.

"It's time to take your nap." Derek said. He looked at his watch and realized he had to give the boys lunch. "Never mind." He scratched his head, and took the twins out of the playpens. "Who wants peanut butter and jelly?"

Daniel and Cameron stopped crying the second Derek took them out. He led them into the kitchen, and made them lunch. Once the boys were finished eating, he changed their diapers, and put them back in the playpens. _It was naptime, and they were going to nap!_ Derek thought.



He walked out of their room, and realized what a mess the hotel was. The maid should have come already. He opened the door, and saw the DO NOT DISTSURB sign. He thought back to last night. He put it there so Meredith could sleep longer.

Derek went into the kitchen and started preparing the dinner. According to the recipe book, it should take about an hour to prepare and cook. Once he put it in the oven, he cleaned up the kitchen and then moved on to the rest of the hotel.

He placed a nice table cloth on the table, and put candles there as well. He would light them later after the boys left. He looked at his watch. The dinner would be done in about forty minutes, and Meredith would be here in about an hour.

He heard a knock at the door, and Izzie and Cristina walked in.

"Where are the boys?" Izzie squealed.

"They're asleep but you can wake them." Derek said and pointed to the room.

Izzie ran over to it, and opened the door.

Cristina laughed. "So how long are we keeping them?"

"Until tomorrow afternoon."

"And we're not getting paid?" Cristina sniped.

Izzie came into the living room with the boys.

"We don't need money Derek. I can't wait to watch these little guys."

Derek smiled and looked at Cristina. Cristina rolled her eyes.

"I'll go pack their bags. The stroller is by the door if you want to wheel them over in it."

"Okay. We need the car seats too." Izzie said.

"Car seats?" Derek and Cristina asked at the same time.

"Yeah. I want to take them out. We should have some fun with the boys."

Izzie sat down on the floor, and started to put the boys' shoes on.

"Hey, where are Daniel's pants?" She asked.

"He leaked through them at Shoprite." Derek called from the other room.



Izzie laughed.

A few minutes later, Derek appeared in the doorway with a big duffle bag. He handed it to Cristina, and brought out the folded playpens.

"What room number are you guys?" He asked.

"We're right down the hall." Izzie answered.

She opened the stroller, and let the toddlers get in.

Derek followed the girls to their room, where he said goodbye. He traded car keys with Izzie instead of taking out the car seats, and walked back to his room.

Twenty minutes later the door opened, and Meredith walked in. She took her coat off to reveal her new outfit.

Derek walked up to her.

"You look amazing!" He exclaimed.

Meredith blushed. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Izzie and Cristina took the boys. I made us dinner, and then I thought we could go out, OR stay in."

"Izzie and Cristina?" Meredith asked.

"I flew them out here to help us out."

"Wow." Meredith paused. "Where are they and what are we having for dinner?"

"They are right down the hall, and we're having chicken parmesan."

"Yummy."

Meredith sat down at the table, and Derek went to get the food. He placed it in front of her.

"It smells wonderful."

"Thank you. So tell me about your day." Derek said.

"It was great. Thank you so much. I feel so refreshed, like a new person."

"I like you hair." Derek said.

"Thank you. How was your day with the boys?"



"It was crazy. I don't know how you do it. We went to Shoprite, and that was a mess. You are a saint. When we get back to Seattle, you can get a nanny if you want."

"Thanks, but I don't want the boys to be raised by strangers." Meredith laughed.

"I agree."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for this. For everything. For the spa, and the dinner, and the break, and for being your old self again."

Derek placed his hand on top of Meredith's. "You don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you, which is why I arranged for us to go home tomorrow. We'll come back when the kids are older."

Meredith's smile grew. "Thank you so much Derek!"

She got up and kissed him. "Thank you."

A/N: Thanks for reading it. Let me know what you guys think. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! Someone asked me if the baby Meredith is having is the same baby from the epilogue of the last story. She is the same baby but I pushed the story up in time, so the boys won't be five when she is born, instead they will be two. **

A month had passed since the Shepherd's had left Disney World. It was awkward at first for Meredith and Derek to get back into their old routine. Meredith still felt obligated to be the primary caregiver for the boys, and Derek still found himself coming home later than his wife. The first Monday that they were officially back together a disaster.

_Meredith woke up at 5:15 to shower. She rolled over in bed and saw that Derek was still asleep. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went into the bathroom. After she was done showering, she went back into their bedroom to get dressed. She looked over at the bed and saw that Derek was once again, still asleep. She put her clothes on and then went into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. _

_It wasn't until 6:25 that Derek woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and stretched his legs before heading to the bathroom to shower. By that time, Meredith was down stairs giving the boys breakfast. She had already put on her makeup, and dressed the boys. _

_She had just sat down to eat breakfast herself when Derek came into the kitchen. The boys were now in the living room watching Barney. Meredith looked up as Derek walked into the room. She didn't say anything to him._

"_What? No good morning?" He joked as he took a bowl out of the cabinet._

"_If we're going to make this work, Derek, you need to put as much effort in as I am." _

_Meredith got up from the table, and placed her bowl in the sink. _

"_What do you mean?" Derek asked._

"_What I mean is that you cannot wake up late and expect me to always be the one to get the kids ready. I'm pregnant! Don't you see that? I shouldn't have to be the one doing all the work."_

"_Just because you got the kids dressed, you're getting mad?"_

_Meredith didn't say anything. She walked past Derek, and into the living room. She grabbed the boys' coats, and walked over to them. She helped them put their coats on and grabbed her own._

"_I'll see you at the hospital!" She called into the kitchen._

_After dropping the twins off at daycare, Meredith drove to the hospital. She met up with Cristina in the parking lot._

"_For someone who just got back from a month long vacation you look like shit."_

_Meredith gave Cristina a death glare._

"_What'd McDreamy do this time?" Cristina asked._

"_He slept. That's what he did. He slept!"_

"_You're mad because he slept? Right."_

"_It's not that, he slept late and I had to get the kids ready by myself. I don't think that's fair. He said he was serious about making things right. Why isn't he trying?"_

_Cristina shrugged. "Give him tomorrow. See what happens. Maybe he'll wake up first and surprise you."_

_Meredith nodded. "So, what's new at the hospital?"_

"_Alex is with Barbie. George is living the single life. Bailey is working hard for her marriage, and that's about it."_

"_Izzie and Alex? Again? Why didn't she tell me when we were in Florida?"_

"_I don't know. So, how long are your shifts now?"_

"_I don't know. I have to check with chief." Meredith paused for a second. "You didn't tell me about you."_

"_What?" Cristina asked._

"_I want to hear about my best friend. What's new with you?"_

"_Nothing. I'm me. There's really nothing to tell."_

"_Well what have you been up to the past three weeks?"_

_Cristina didn't say anything._

"_Cristina, come on. I'm your person."_

"_I know. I know! That's why I've put my life on hold."_

"_On hold?" Meredith gushed._

"_There's this guy, and you kind of have to meet him. We kinda have this and well I told him nothing was written in stone until well you know…"_

"_What do I know?" Meredith pushed._

"_I want you to meet him. I need your approval. I need you to find nothing wrong with him. You're my person, okay?"_

"_Yeah okay. So when am I going to meet him?"_

"_Now. He's walking this way."_

_Meredith turned her attention to the man in front of them. There was a young Korean doctor walking towards them._

"_He's Korean?!" Meredith asked in a whisper._

"_Yeah, so what?"_

"_Nothing. I'm just saying. He's certainly not Burke."_

_Cristina glared at her friend._

"_Dr. Lee, how are you?" Cristina asked._

_Meredith almost laughed, but held it in._

"_I'm doing very well. How are you Dr. Yang?"_

"_Good, so um…this is Meredith."_

"_Thee Meredith?" He questioned. "It's nice to meet you."_

"_It's nice to meet you too. What is it that you do here?" Meredith asked._

"_I'm in cardio."_

"_Cardio? That's nice. Are you new?"_

"_I've been here for about a month. Dr. Yang will make a lovely heart surgeon someday." Dr. Lee smiled._

"_It was nice meeting you." Meredith said. "But if you don't mind excusing me I have to go talk to the chief."_

_She shook the doctor's hand, and excused herself. Cristina ran to catch up to her._

"_So, what do you think?" She asked._

"_About?" Meredith played dumb._

"_Him…Dr. Lee."_

"_I think he is exactly like Burke, except Korean."_

_It was then that Meredith saw him. She looked away, and continued to talk to her friend, but he continued to stare. Without looking up she could tell that he was headed her way. _

"_Dr. Yang, can you excuse us for a moment?" Derek asked._

_Cristina looked at Meredith for approval. Meredith nodded her head._

"_I'll catch up with you later Mere." She said, and then walked away._

_Meredith watched Cristina walk away, and then looked up at her husband._

"_About this morning…" Derek started._

"_Don't bother Derek. Nothing's going to change. I should have known that from the start. You're still you, and I can't change that."_

_Meredith crossed her arms under her chest. _

"_Meredith, I…I thought we'd take turns. You could have a few days to sleep, and so could I."_

_Meredith didn't say anything._

"_You can have Saturdays." Derek offered._

_Meredith shook her head. "I don't want Saturdays. I don't want a deal. I want a marriage."_

_With that Meredith turned to walk away, but Derek grabbed her wrist and pulled her in._

"_I'm going to work on it. I'm going to change. I promise. Tomorrow will be different. Tomorrow will be better."_

_And tomorrow was different. Meredith slept through her alarm. When she woke up there was a note on Derek's pillow. He had taken the boys to daycare, and was already at the hospital._

That was a month ago. Ever since that day, things had gone great. Derek was really trying to be the best father and husband that he could, and Meredith was finally able to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX



It was a Saturday morning, and Meredith opened her eyes to Daniel and Cameron staring at her. She sat up and opened her eyes. The twins were in her and Derek's bed, but Derek was still there too.

"Who let you guys out?" Meredith asked.

"Me." Both boys said.

"You let yourself out?" Meredith asked again.

The boys nodded.

"I guess it's time to get you guys' beds."

Meredith got out of bed, and helped the boys off.

"Who wants to get their diaper changed? Then we will go make breakfast for daddy. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah." Daniel said.

Meredith followed the boys into their bedroom, and placed Cameron onto the changing table. She took of his diaper, and gasped.

"You're dry. You didn't do pee pees in your diaper!"

Meredith clapped her hands.

"Do you want to try to go on the potty?" She asked.

Cameron nodded his head.

Meredith picked her son up, and carried him into the bathroom. She held him over the toilet and waited. After a few minutes, she heard drops of urine.

She waited for Cameron to finish, before taking him off the toilet.

"Yay!" Meredith clapped. "You went pee pees! I am SO proud of you! Let's go tell daddy!"

Meredith bent down and picked up her son, she brought him into her bedroom and placed him on top of Derek.

Derek opened his eyes, and smiled. "There is a naked baby on top of me."

"Cameron sweetie, tell daddy what you just did."



"Pee Pees." The little boy smiled.

"You went pee pees?" Derek asked.

Cameron nodded. "Pee pee on potty."

Derek sat up in bed and cheered. "You went pee pee on the potty?"

Cameron grinned.

"Congrats little guy!"

Derek looked at Meredith who had a smile on her face.

"They also climbed out of their cribs. I think it's time that we do some shopping." She stated.

"I agree." Said Derek. "Why don't we go to Babies R Us after breakfast?"

"That sounds good. Do you want to shower first, or can I?"

Derek looked at Meredith sadly. A few weeks ago he had snapped at her for getting in the shower before him. He was running late for work, and she didn't have to be in for another hour. His temper had gotten the best of him, and now Meredith always made it a point to ask for his permission before showering.

"Meredith…"

Meredith looked away. "You can have it first if you want."

She wasn't mad, and she knew he wouldn't be upset if she got in first, but part of her felt like she should ask. She wasn't sure if she was trying to get him upset, or trying to test him, or just being the crazy pregnant lady.

"I have an idea." Derek stated. "Why don't you go start the water, and I'll put a movie on for the boys? We can shower together."

Meredith didn't like that idea. Ever since they had gotten back together, Derek had not seen her naked. Her stomach was covered with stretch marks now, and her feet were on the verge of swelling. But for some reason, Meredith had agreed.

She went into the bathroom, and stripped herself of her clothes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She was six months pregnant, twenty-four weeks to be exact. She hadn't made love to her husband in six weeks. The last time they had made love was when they were in Florida. She was tiny then. It was easy to see that she was pregnant, but only if you looked closely. Now it was a different story.



She bent over, and turned the water on. She had recently found it hard to bend over. Her oversized stomach stood in the way. Derek hadn't noticed this either.

Meredith stepped into the shower and waited. A minute later, Derek opened the curtain and stepped in. She was nervous, and he could tell. He looked her over for a moment. She had grown a great deal in the past six weeks. He noticed that she looked away from his gaze.

He moved closer to her, and placed his hands on her belly. He could feel the baby kicking. Why had he not felt the baby before? They had been home from Florida for six weeks, and she had not told him once that the baby was kicking, moving yes, but kicking no. He hadn't asked either. He lowered his head, and gently placed kisses on Meredith's stomach. She didn't reject his touch, but she didn't seem to accept it either. He brought his face back up to meet hers, and then moved even closer. As close as her belly would allow.

He pressed his lips gently against hers. Neither of them pulled back. He suddenly found his wife deepening the kiss. He found his hands wandering to all parts of her body, as she did the same.

"Derek, we can't." Meredith broke away from his lips, and caught her breathe.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I can't, not standing up." She stated.

He stepped back, allowing room between them. He sat down in the tub, and helped Meredith ease her way down as well. Derek brought his lips to her neck, and placed kisses all over it. She moaned in response, and edged herself closer to Derek. She felt him make his way inside of her, and their breathing became heavy. The only thing separating them now was Meredith's belly. She had waited far too long for this moment to come, and she was not going to let anything stand her in way. Neither was Derek. But then, he felt a kick. And then he felt another, and another. The baby was kicking in the middle of sex.

Meredith pulled back. "I'm sorry. She doesn't normally kick this much."

Derek looked up at Meredith. "She?"

"I found out yesterday. We had our sixth month appointment. You didn't come."

And at that moment in time, Meredith could feel her husband pull out from within her.

"You didn't tell me we had an appointment." He said calmly.

"I reminded you two days ago. You said you would be there."

"When? When did you tell me?" Derek asked, growing a little madder.



"I told you when we were eating dinner. We were sitting at the kitchen table, and we were eating together as a family. We were eating chicken cutlets that Izzie taught me how to cook, just for you."

Derek sighed. He knew he was wrong. "I'm sorry." He stated.

Meredith didn't say anything.

"Mere…"

"Don't be so fast to past judgment, Derek."

Meredith placed her hands on the side of the tub for support, and lifted herself up. She grabbed the shampoo bottle, and started to wash her hair, forgetting that Derek was still in the tub. Next she conditioned. The soap dripped onto Derek, and lingered there. He didn't complain. He didn't fuss. He didn't say anything.

Next Meredith grabbed her puff. She squirted some body wash on to it, and started to rub it all over her body. Derek watched on in amusement. Watching her turned him on. He stood up, and stepped closer to Meredith and kissed her hard on the lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm kissing you." Derek spoke.

"Stop. Just stop! I don't want to kiss you."

Derek didn't listen. He brought his lips back to hers'. This time she didn't pull away. He brought his lips behind her ear. Meredith moaned in response. After a few minutes, they were brought back to reality when Daniel walked into the bathroom crying.

Meredith and Derek pulled away from each other, and Meredith stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Hey Danny, what's wrong?" Meredith asked.

He lifted his arm up and showed it to Meredith.

"How did that happen?" She asked.

"Camwon." He said.

Meredith walked into her bedroom, and sat down next to Cameron.

"Did you hurt Daniel?" She asked.



"Yesh."

"Why did you do that?"

"He mean."

"How is he mean?"

"He took banket."

"Daniel did you take Cameron's blanket?" She asked.

Daniel nodded.

"Go get it please."

Daniel disappeared for a few minutes and returned with Cameron's blanket. He handed it to his brother.

"Thank you sweetie." Meredith said.

Meredith grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"I'm thinking we should go to I HOP." Derek said from the shower.

"Huh?" Meredith asked.

"I Hop. For breakfast."

"Oh okay. That sounds good."

"And then we can go shopping afterwards."

"Okay. I'll go get the boys dressed." Meredith said.

"I can do it. I'll be done in a few minutes." Derek offered.

"Okay. Oh, and I was thinking. We're going to need a triple stroller as well. And a few potties. And I want them to pick out their beds."

"Okay. Looks like we'll have a long day ahead of us." Derek smirked from behind the curtain.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it.**

**Count down to the best show on the planet: 10 days, 22 hours, and 45 minutes**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You know I love them! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

When Meredith and Derek arrived at the baby store, they took the boys out of the car and placed them in a cart. Meredith told them that if they were good, they could pick out their big boy beds. Cameron clapped his little hands, as did Daniel.

The first stop on their list was the potties. There was a whole wall of potties. Meredith and Derek stood in front of the wall for a few moments, confused as to which one they should get.

"This one makes a flushing sound." Meredith stated. "It also had a toilet paper holder."

Derek shook his head. "It's too complicated."

Meredith nodded in agreement. "What about this one?" She pointed to a blue wooden potty.

Derek shook his head again. "What if they don't aim correctly and pee on the wood?"

"Good point."

Meredith continued to browse the wall of potties. "Look, there's a toddler urinal. Can we get that?" She asked.

Derek examined it for a minute. "Yeah, that works. We should get one for upstairs, and one for downstairs right?"

"Yeah that's good. Can we get an actual potty too? I heard its best to train boys sitting down."

"Yeah, let's get two of these." Derek picked up a blue and green potty, and placed it in the cart. He then picked up another one, and put that in as well.

"Do you think we should have a set for downstairs too?" Meredith asked.

"Why? I think two potties, and two urinals are enough." Derek said annoyed.

"Yeah but I'm getting more and more pregnant with each day that passes. I'm not going to be able to run up and down the stairs." She complained.

Derek took in a deep breath. "Grab two more."

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked.

Derek grabbed two more potties without answering. He put them in the cart.



Meredith looked at Derek disgusted. She didn't say anything though.

"What's next on our list?" He asked.

Meredith placed a hand on her stomach. The baby was being very active.

"We need a triple stroller." She sighed.

"Okay."

Derek pushed the cart down the car seat aisle to cut through to the strollers. Half way down the aisle Meredith stopped and gushed at the pink car seats.

"Look, Derek. It's pink." She cooed.

"Meredith, we already have two infant car seats at home."

"Yeah, but those are green. This one is pink." Meredith pouted. She walked down the aisle, and looked at the other car seats. "This one is purple."

"Fine, which one do you like?" He asked.

"Um…the pink was is cute…"

Derek walked over to the box that contained the pink car seat.

"BUT the purple is cuter, and a better brand."

He then walked over to the purple car seat.

"But…"

"Meredith! Which car seat do you want? Pink or purple?" Derek was losing his patience.

"Purple, I like the purple one!"

"We're going to need another cart." Derek huffed.

He walked to the front of the store, and returned with another cart.

He picked up the box, and placed it inside.

"Ready to go look at the strollers?" He asked.

Meredith nodded.



They walked to the next aisle that had all the strollers. There were only a few that had three seats.

"Which one do you like?" Meredith asked Derek.

"Do we really need a new stroller?" He asked. "Why not just put the baby inside the Snugli?"

"That thing gets heavy after awhile, plus who is the Snugli going to be attached to?"

"Okay. Well what if we get the stroller that has the two seats and a part in the back for the third child. We can place the car seat across it." Derek suggested.

"Is that safe?" Meredith commented.

"Well, we can put one of the boys back there. They can sit or stand."

Meredith thought about it for a while. "Is it better than just getting a three seated stroller?"

"We will get more use out of this one."

Meredith nodded. "That's fine. Can we get the black one? It matches the car seat better."

"Sure, we'll come back and get it after we are done shopping."

"Can we look around before we get the beds?"

"Okay."

Meredith pushed the lighter cart down the aisle of playpens. She nearly made Derek run into her when she stopped short at a pink play pen.

"Can we please get this?" Meredith begged.

"Meredith, we already have two at home."

"But they are blue, plus when we go on vacation we're going to need to bring three."

"No we won't because the boys will be three years old by then and we are buying those beds today. Remember?"

"Yeah, but it's pink."

"Fine. Just add it to the cart." Derek snapped.

Meredith glared at him. "Is it too much that I want to buy stuff for our daughter? She doesn't have anything!"



"She's not born yet!" He fought back. "And she can use the stuff from the boys!"

Meredith pouted.

Derek sighed. There was no winning today. He bent over and picked up the box, and then placed it in the cart.

Meredith smiled. "Thank you."

Derek didn't say anything. Meredith gave him another look, and then walked towards the swings and bouncers.

"Derek…"

"Let me guess?" Derek interrupted. "Is it pink?"

Meredith didn't say anything back to him. She picked up the bouncy chair and placed it in the car. She then moved on to the swings.

"Bed, daddy?" Cameron asked.

"As soon as mommy is done we'll get the beds."

"Soon?" Daniel asked.

"Probably not." Derek answered.

Meredith pretended to ignore them, and kept on shopping.

As soon as she found a pink swing, she smiled. She didn't ask Derek for help this time. Instead she bent down as far as she could and lifted it up.

"Meredith, you shouldn't be lifting." Derek lectured.

Meredith shrugged him off, and placed it in the cart.

"Meredith…talk to me."

Meredith continued to walk until she got to the beds.

She lifted the boys out of the carts, and told them to pick whichever one they liked.

"Choo choo." Cameron said. He ran over to the Thomas bed.

Daniel walked around. He looked at every bed. He then pointed to a racecar bed.

"Tat one mommy."



"Good job guys. Are you going to sleep in them tonight?" She asked.

The boys nodded.

"Would you like to pick out a pillow?"

"Yeah."

The boys ran over to the character pillows, and they each picked one that they liked.

Meredith walked over to the salesman and pointed out the two beds to him. He told her that he would bring them up to the front in a few minutes. She also told him about the stroller.

"Come on boys. Let's get back in the cart, okay?"

The boys ran over to their mother and she put them in.

"Dank doo." Daniel said.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Dank doo, Mommy." Cameron said.

"You're welcome."

"Why does mommy get all the credit?" Derek joked. "I'm the money maker in the family."

Meredith glared at Derek, and he soon regretted his words.

"Meredith…I didn't mean that."

Meredith didn't say anything. She grabbed her purse, and took the boys out of the carts.

"We'll be in the car." She said.

Derek came outside fifth-teen minutes later with a worker from the store. He opened the trunk to their new minivan, and folded the back seat. With the help of the store employee, they managed to get everything to fit. He got in the car, and started the ignition. He looked over at Meredith but she refused to look back.

"1,648 and thirty nine cents." He paused and looked at his wife for a reaction. "That's how much we spent today."

Meredith didn't say anything.



"I really don't understand why we had to spend that much." He admitted. "I mean we do have two of everything at home for the new baby. Just because its green and blue doesn't mean she can't use it. And six different potties?" He gave a little chuckle. "Why not just make them share?"

Meredith finally looked at him. "Well, you make all the money and you sure make enough of it so I would stop complaining if I were you."

"Oh, so now this is all on me? What does my salary have anything to do with it?" He snarled.

Meredith put her hand in her purse and pulled out a check.

"This is from the chief. It's what you made on your so called tour. I think this more than covers what was spent inside that store."

She handed Derek the check.

"Meredith…"

"No, Derek. Just take me home."

"Meredith…"

"Stop, Derek! You made ten thousand dollars when you neglected your family. I think I had a right to spend that money on my unborn child. You still have nine thousand left. Do what you want with it."

"Meredith…"

"Take me home, Derek."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that day after Derek had taken down the cribs and replaced them with the beds, and had set up all the potties, he sat down on the sofa next to his wife.

"I'm sorry." He stated.

"Derek…you need to change. I can't live like this. I thought we had it all together for once, but we don't. I'll be at Cristina's if you need me."

With that Meredith got off of the sofa, and picked up her bag that was waiting at the door. She said goodbye to Derek, and closed the door behind her.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? You know I couldn't have made Derek the nice guy just yet. )**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


End file.
